


Deeper Than This

by Blackpearl



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sir Harry Pearce sat in his office taking in every detail about the woman sat in front of him. She was taller than he and was slender but had curves in all the right places. She had copper hair that hung in loose yet perfectly formed waves to just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale and clear; it contrasted hugely with the brilliant emerald green of her eyes.

Harry noted, as he always did, that she was well dressed in black jeans tucked into flat, grey ankle boots and a green wrap around cardigan.

“Miss Amber Hayward,” Harry read from her file, which was on the table in front of him, “Age 28, birthday 27th March 1982. You have been transferred from Section K to Section D for the sole reason that Section K seems to have become ‘overrun by newbies’-”

“My boss’ words. Not my own,” Amber interjected then smiled hesitantly.

“So why has he sent you here?”

“He didn’t – I sent myself. Section K wasn’t for me. Plus, the newbies they keep getting always seem to be favoured.” Harry looked up at her and she blushed. “I’m sorry, I know, I’m a little arrogant. It’s one of my fatal flaws.”

“Everyone has a flaw, but you need to loose it if you want to fit in here. This job comes before everything; you need to forget your pride, your arrogance, even your morals – to a certain extent at least. If you don’t, then you have no hope of ever fitting in. And a word of warning – don’t think that you don’t need to fit, because you do. Section D is all about working together. Remember that,” Harry said sternly.

Amber blanched at his words; she had heard that he was formidable, but hadn’t quite realized how much. “I’m sorry, Sir Harry, I’ll try and be more careful.”

“Glad to hear it. Let's dispense with the formalities for now, and I’m going to put this incident behind me and pretend it never happened, okay?”

She nodded cautiously.

Harry closed her file and stood up, “I’ll just introduce you to everyone and then you can start working.” He turned to her, “I’m assuming you know that the Swine Flu outbreak has now reached pandemic level?”

Amber nodded, “Yes, but it’s mostly further up north, isn’t it?”

Harry shook his head gravely, “I’m afraid not. It seems someone in Cabinet has recently had a meeting with someone in Mexico. Idiot, he shouldn’t have gone. Still, now the PM is going mad and I’m just hoping that the press don’t find out. God knows what the country would do if it got leaked…”

“Go into free-fall?” Amber suggested. 

“Precisely,” replied Harry. “This is why it would be better if it didn’t get leaked.” 

They both left his office and stepped into the main part of the Grid. “Ah, Amber this is Ros Myers, my section chief,” Harry said gesturing to a tall, thin woman with short blonde hair, who had just approached them both. “Ros this is Amber, our new recruit.”

“Pleasure,” said Ros shaking Amber’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Amber smiled nervously. After her incident with Harry she wanted to make a better impression on the rest of her colleagues.

Ros smiled briefly at her then turned to Harry, “We’ve just had some news from Jo and Ben, and they’ll be back soon. The Home Secretary’s just called and he wants to see us, with you preferably, but you can come once you’re done showing Amber around, and I’ll wait for you?”

“Yes, you go ahead and I’ll catch you up in a bit,” Harry agreed.

“It was nice meeting you,” Ros said, turning back to Amber. 

“You too.”

Ros smiled politely, then turned and walked briskly down the corridor, her patent heels clacking on the tiled floor.

“Who are Jo and Ben?” Amber asked as she followed Harry to the computer area.

“Jo and Ben are our other junior case officers. They’re both currently meeting with people from WHO. They’re getting all the procedures should the Swine Flu get even worse.”

A small woman with wiry grey hair came around the corner carrying a large pile of files. She stopped when she saw Harry and placed the files on a nearby table. “Amber Hayward I imagine, I’m Connie.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Connie,” Amber replied.

Connie smiled warmly at her, then said to Harry, “Has Ros told you about Jo and Ben?”

Harry nodded, “Yes she has, thank you, Connie.”

Connie nodded, then said, “Lucas and Malcolm are over there, I don’t know what they’re doing, but I mentioned our new recruit had arrived.” She smiled again at Amber before disappearing behind the pile of files and carrying them over to another desk, presumably her own. 

Amber followed Harry’s gaze to a computer screen with two men by it. He turned to her and said quietly, “One thing you should know about Lucas before you meet him: for the past eight years he has been in a Russian prison. He was caught in Moscow and has suffered greatly. I don’t know quite the extent of what happened to him because I don‘t dare to ask, and I get them impression it pains him too much to discuss it, but I do know this: he was tortured continuously for 17 days. He hasn’t been back long but he has been through more than anyone here, and I would advise you not to ask him about it.”

She felt her gaze lingering on the two men, and found herself wondering what kind of job she was getting herself into by joining Section D.

“Malcolm, Lucas!” Harry called to them both. Hearing their names made them both jump. “That involved with your work, are we?” He joked as the two men turned around. “I’m just here to introduce our latest recruit: this is Amber Hayward. She’s been transferred from Section K.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Malcolm,” said the shorter and older of the two men. He smiled warmly and the smile reached his eyes, making them sparkle with an inner youth.

“I’m Lucas,” said the other man. He was tall and handsome with jet-black hair and perfect features. His icy blue eyes met her gaze and lingered on her long after she had shaken his hand and turned away.

“Nice to meet you both,” Amber said. Section D certainly was worlds apart from Section K; she hadn’t quite made up her mind whether or not she liked the people, though she usually reserved her judgement until she had gotten to know them a bit more. Amber noticed that Harry and Lucas shared a silent conversation and felt her cheeks flush slightly when Lucas looked in her direction.

“I look forward to working with you,” Lucas said.

*

“Here’s a list of all our telephone and mobile numbers and addresses for you to put into your phone. We already have yours. Just make sure to lose the bit of paper after,” Harry said handing a small, square of paper to her. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask, we don’t bite.”

“Much.” Lucas smirked at Malcolm, presumably sharing some inside joke.

“Now I really must go and meet Ros, before she starts giving the politicians both barrels” said Harry, turning to leave.

“Shame, you should let her do that. I’m sure they’d appreciate it,” Malcolm said. “They drive me up the wall sometimes.” 

“Be thankful that you rarely have to meet with them,” Harry said, before leaving them, and hurriedly walking down the corridor.

Malcolm turned to Amber after Harry had left, and asked, “So, what does Section K do exactly? Isn’t it something to do with immigration?”

“Yeah,” said Amber. “It’s all about immigration and, more recently, illegal immigration. It’s a very tiring job and requires an extensive amount of research.”

“So you didn’t enjoy it much then?” Lucas questioned.

Amber shook her head, “Not in the slightest. Counter-terrorism seems much more exciting. So anyway: work, before Harry comes back and sees that I haven’t actually done anything yet. What do we have here?”

“This is all the information that we’ve received about Swine Flu. So far, there are more confirmed deaths in Mexico and America.” Malcolm sighed.

“Great. More panic. Is there anything more about this idiot in cabinet?” Lucas asked.

“He’s not dead yet,” Malcolm said, his face deadpan.

Lucas tried to stifle a laugh, then shook his head exasperatedly and moved back over to his desk.

“Shall I run you through how to use our systems? Obviously they’re slightly different because they’re counter-terrorism, but I’m sure you’ll pick it up easily,” Malcolm showed Amber to her desk. It was beside Lucas’ and opposite an empty desk.

“Whose desk was that?” She asked, gesturing to it hesitantly. 

Malcolm’s face dropped. “Adam Carter’s. He was blown up on remembrance Sunday last year; terrible shame.”

“Oh Malcolm, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” She instantly regretted saying anything.

Malcolm smiled sadly and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, there have been many deaths here.”

Amber smiled back at him and then sat down at her new desk, her mind already in work-mode.

*

“Been working hard?” Harry asked some time later as he walked past Lucas, Amber and Malcolm on the way back to his office, having returned from his meeting from the Home Secretary. 

“Naturally,” Malcolm replied.

“Is there anything new?” He paused by Malcolm’s desk. 

“A couple more confirmed deaths, none in this country, and nothing more from whatshisname in cabinet. Anything from Jo and Ben?” Lucas said.

“They’ll be back soon, we’ll find out then. Can you copy the file on Section D for Amber?” Harry asked Malcolm.

“Of course.” Malcolm moved to the filing cabinet, pulled out the requested file, and then headed for the photocopier. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Harry said to Amber and Lucas. 

“Why do we need to know about these cases of Swine Flu?” Amber asked after he had gone.

“It’s just a protocol; everyone at MI5 needs to know what’s going on, even if it isn’t anything to do with our section. It’s just in case,” Lucas explained.

“Here, this will explain everything you need to know about Section D. I suggest you read up on it, when you have time of course.” Malcolm returned to his desk and handed her the copied file.

“Thank you.”

“Looks like Jo and Ben are back.” Lucas nodded towards the door as a man and a woman entered. Calling to them, he said, “Hey come over here and meet our newbie.”

“Hi newbie, I’m Jo,” said the woman brightly. She was short and slender, with white blonde hair cut in a crop. “What’s your real name?”

“Hi. I’m Amber.” She shook Jo’s outstretched hand.

“You’re newbie to us. I’m Ben,” said the man, who was tall with dark skin.

“Nice to meet you Ben.”

Amber wasn’t sure that she liked her new nickname, to her it seemed a bit rude, demeaning even. But,  
it seemed she was stuck with it, for now at least.

“So, what’s the story? What are we doing?” Lucas asked.

“At the moment? Nothing. Basic procedures – if anything happens MI5 will be working with the other civil service agencies to ensure that the nation is protected.” Ben yawned.

“You’d better not let Harry catch you yawning,” Malcolm warned.

“Yeah…I know. Is he in his office?” Ben asked and Malcolm nodded. “C’mon Jo, better go report to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The first week seemed to pass very quickly. In Amber’s mind, the days had blurred at the edges and had merged with each other. It wasn’t that the days had been repetitive, just that they had somehow all seemed linked to something else. Life in the terrorist world had been remarkably quiet; there had been nothing of great importance to do, so Amber had helped Connie sift through old documents from the past and then copied some onto the database, then, as she was fluent in a fair few languages, she had helped Jo translate some chatter on the web and some ‘documents of interest’ that GCHQ had sent them. Because she had worked a lot with Jo and Lucas, she decided that she liked them both very much, although whenever Lucas spoke to her she suddenly felt very nervous. Malcolm seemed genial and Connie vaguely reminded Amber of her grandmother, in the sense that she was warm and calm. Ros terrified Amber every time they passed each other, she was still remarkably cold around her; perhaps Ros had been told about the incident with Harry. They hadn’t spoken much, and Amber was almost glad for the lack of communication between the two of them.

Harry spent most of his days in his office, trawling through the piles of God knows what that were on his desk every morning. To Amber, he seemed slightly reclusive, the shadow of a once great man and spy. Amber also hadn’t spent very much time with Ben – who still insisted on calling her ‘newbie’ – but from what she had gathered, he was funny and open (with the added bonus of not terrifying her). Although she hadn’t been doing much, Amber still felt exhausted every night and longed for the weekend where she could, with any luck, have a break.

She was also looking forward to Friday evening, as it was her friend Angela’s birthday and Amber had agreed to join her and a few other friends for a night out. It would be the first time since Amber had started training with MI5 three years ago that she would be able to go out with her friends. Her carefree days before a life of secrecy seemed so far away.

Unfortunately for Amber, on the Thursday, Ros came racing into the Grid, her short blond hair swinging slightly from side to side, and her brown eyes filled with anger. As Amber passed her, she automatically moved out of the way, for fear of being sent flying or shouted at. But as it was, Ros completely ignored everyone and barged into Harry’s office, without knocking.

“Harry, we’ve got a problem.” 

Harry looked up from his computer. He was about to scold her for not knocking, but seeing the expression on her face, he decided against it. “What is it?” he asked.

Ros held up a photograph of a man. “Do you know who this is?”

Harry shook his head. “No, who is it?”

“This is the man that is going to tear us apart.”

Harry jumped up from his seat and strode out of his office. His voice was sharp and clear as he said, “Meeting. Now.” A faint smile played on his lips as everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and grouped in the conference room. He liked how he had power over them, how they would obey his every word no matter what. That was something that Adam had never done. Adam had always followed his own thoughts, and had had a tendency for going off by himself. Harry always regretted not telling Adam how brilliant he was. Still, Harry sighed, it was too late now. Pushing away the wave of sadness, he followed his team into the conference room and took his place at the head of the table.

As everyone took their seats, Ros handed everyone a brown folder. Stamped on the front in bold, black lettering was ‘Tehran’. Beneath that, in even larger, red letter were the words ‘Eyes-only’.

“These are for you to read in your own time,” Ros said as the handed the last one to Harry. “Just over a year ago,” she continued, “MI5 blew up a train in Tehran, which proved to be a catalyst in one of the worst cases we’ve ever had. You see, by blowing up the train, MI5 unintentionally unleashed a biological weapon into the air. We blew up the train because we were given false information, and the disease reached the UK. It infected over two hundred people. Thankfully, of that number, very few died, as we were able to administer an antidote, thanks to the Russians.”

Ros paused and looked around the room as she gave everyone time for the information to sink in. She then continued, “We managed to cover up that the bomb was us, and we thought that we’d heard the end of it. We were wrong.”

A picture flashed up onto the presentation board. It was of a man; he was roughly Amber’s age, with sandy coloured hair and a tanned face. His eyes were brown and shrouded by a shadow. His body language suggested that he was on edge, or worried about something. It was hard to tell from the picture but it seemed that he was sat on the edge of his seat.

“This man,” said Ros, pointing at the screen, “is threatening to expose what happened. His name is Christian Defoct, and he was working as a freelance journalist and photographer in Tehran at the time. Unfortunately for us, he got a bit too interested and managed to dig up the whole story. God knows how, but we have to do something about it.” Ros sat on the edge of the table, looking at everyone’s faces.

“And now he’s going to publish the story, in exchange for rather a lot of money,” Harry said flatly while Ros nodded.

“So what do we do?” Jo asked.

“We bring him in.”

*

“Alpha one, he’s entering the building.” Malcolm spoke into the microphone that was directly connected to Lucas’ earpiece.

“Copy that control.”

Connie and Jo stood by Malcolm’s computer, watching the patchy CCTV footage of Christian Defcot’s flat. They watched as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. They watched as his eyes travelled around the room, resting on the tall, slender man who was lounging on his sofa.

“Come quietly and I promise not to hurt you,” Lucas said lazily.

He’s far too relaxed, thought Malcolm to himself.

Lucas had an enigmatic way of working, calm and cool on the exterior but with a harsh, domineering interior. He would remain laid back as long as Defcot cooperated. It seemed that Defcot didn’t believe what Lucas had said, as he ran to his cupboard and pulled a gun from one of the drawers.

Quick as a flash, Lucas was on his feet. “You really don’t want to be doing that. Trust me.” He pulled his own gun – a PPK – from his belt. “Put it down.”

Defcot dropped his gun almost instantly. It seemed that he realised in the way that Lucas stood and held his gun that he was far more professional than himself. Lucas put his gun back in its holder and pulled Defcot from the room.

*

The interrogation room was cold and plain: the walls were grey, as was the floor. In the centre was a rectangular table and four chairs. Defcot sat on one side, opposite Harry, while Lucas stood behind the empty chair. He preferred to stand as his height always intimidated others; in most cases it was a bad thing, but when interrogating others it proved useful.

“Ich werde nicht sagen, was Sie hören möchten.” _(I will not say what you would like to hear)_

“Get Amber,” Harry said, boredom making his voice flat and expressionless. Lucas left at once and returned moments later, Amber in tow.

“Here, have a seat.” Lucas pulled out the chair for her and Amber cautiously sat down. His hand brushed her arm briefly and she glanced at him. His expression looked as hers felt: slightly shocked and embarrassed.

“Ich werde nichts sagen.” Defcot looked defiant. _(I will not say anything)_

“Oh, so Sie Deutsch sprechen?” Amber leant forwards in her chair. “So kann ich” _(So you speak German? So do I)_

“Dan zal ik spreken in het Nederlands.” (Then I’ll speak in Dutch)

“Heb je alleen spreken, talen met een Germaanse oorsprong?” _(Do you only speak in languages with a Germanic origin?)_

Defcot looked shocked, then defeated. He fell silent and looked up at Lucas, then to Harry, then to Amber.

“I win,” Amber smiled triumphantly.

“Nicely done,” Harry said appreciatively.

“Thank you.” Amber glanced briefly behind her at Lucas, who smiled. She felt her heart flutter.

“So tell me,” Lucas leant forward over Amber’s chair, his hands resting on the back, “What do you know about Tehran?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

“So, what did he say?” Jo asked Lucas as he and Amber joined them back on the Grid.

“Harry managed to persuade him to not sell the story on the condition that we paid him.” Lucas took his seat at his desk and booted up his computer.

“How much?” Jo asked.

Lucas looked up at her, “Quite a lot.” He grinned.

“Bet you it’s more than what we earn…” Jo mused.

“More than what you earn.” Lucas smirked and Jo glared at him. “Oh come on, you know I don’t give a damn about money. Give me some credit.” He glanced at his empty coffee cup beside him. “Anyone want a coffee?”

Jo nodded and Malcolm shouted, “Yes please” from across the other side of the room.

“Amber?” Lucas looked over at her.

“Hmm?”

“Coffee?” Lucas asked again.

“Yes please. Oh I’ll come with you: you’ll never carry everyone’s mugs by yourself.”

“Okay, thanks.” They both skirted around the desks and over to the coffee machine.

“You know, no one has ever asked me if I wanted a coffee before…” Amber said, more to herself than Lucas.

“Really?” Lucas looked stunned.

Amber laughed and nodded. “Have I not mentioned how different Section D is to Section K?”

“Not recently,” Lucas grinned.

*

The following day was boring. There was no other word for it – it was completely, utterly, mind-numbingly boring. There had been very little chatter on the Internet; no news; no encrypted emails; no terrorists trying to blow up London, nothing.

By midday, everyone was, understandably, losing the will live. Harry was sitting alone in his office, presently he was arguing with someone on the phone; Ros was checking her emails, Connie and Malcolm were sat at his computer looking at various locations on ‘Google Earth’; Amber was reading through some of the old ops that had happened on her computer, Ben was sat beside her adding extra detail and talking her through anything she didn’t understand; Jo was also sat at her desk doodling mindlessly on a blank bit of paper and Lucas was reading ‘Donskie Rasskazy’ by Mikhail Sholokhov. Suddenly Jo slammed down her pencil in frustration. Everyone looked up.

“Is something wrong?” Ros asked mildly.

“I hate that bastard!” she replied angrily.

“What?" Lucas looked up from his book, confusion evident on his face.

“Mike! The guy that I actually really liked and thought that I could trust. Especially after...” she trailed off.

“What happened?” Ros said gently.

“He tried to force me into sleeping with him. I told him right from the start that I just couldn't!”

Ros looked thoughtful for a minute. “Would you like me to 'spook' him for you?”

“Ha, ha,” Jo said sarcastically, although she smiled. “Anyone who got 'spooked' by you would probably die of fear.”

“I like to think so.” Ros smiled.

“Sorry,” said Amber, “Forgive me for being insensitive but I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

The rest of the team glanced at each other, and then Ros said, “Jo, do you want to explain?”

Jo shook her head. “I'm going to the bathroom.” She stood up. “I'm fine,” she added, for Ros had also risen to her feet. “You can explain...I don't want to be here.”

Ros nodded slowly. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine, Ros.”

Ros nodded again and then moved over to where Amber and Ben were sat. Perching on the edge of Amber's desk, she said, “Last year Jo was held captive by a group of terrorists. I’ll spare you the details but she was tortured and raped by them and, understandably, it has left her more than a little scarred.”

Amber look horrified. “Oh my God. I had no idea.”

“No, well you wouldn’t: Jo doesn’t like talking about it much.”

“I don’t blame her,” Lucas said, chipping in to the conversation.

“You’re probably the only person here who can understand how she’s feeling.” Ros turned to look at him.

“I don’t think so, Ros; Jo was tortured and raped. I was only tortured. I can’t understand how she feels when she remembers being raped,” Lucas glanced around the room. “I don’t think any of us can.”

Amber looked away from him. The hatred for the people that had done this to Jo boiled fiercely under her skin. Jo had always seemed relatively happy, to think that she had been through such a terrible ordeal and yet she still managed to come into work every morning, without fail.

Harry emerging from his office and looking around despairingly at the team interrupted Amber’s thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be doing some work?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Harry,” said Ros, “You know full well that we have absolutely nothing to do.”

Harry sighed loudly. “Get your feet off the desk Lucas,” he said, for Lucas had propped his feet up so that he could continue reading his book.

“Sorry Harry.”

“Well, you might as well go home then. I’ll be in touch if I need you.” Harry dismissed them and each person grabbed their possessions before leaving the Grid. Amber was one of the last to leave, as she had to exit from the Grid’s databases and shut down her computer properly. She was just about to leave when Jo emerged from the loos.

“Where is everyone?” She asked, looking around at the empty seats.

“Harry dismissed us. It’s not like we had anything to do anyway.”

“Okay.” Jo turned her back on Amber.

“Jo, Ros told me what happened. You’re a strong person. I don’t think I could cope.”

Jo slowly turned around to face Amber. “If there’s one thing that you learn in this job, it is this: there is no time for emotions or feelings. You must forget how to feel if you want to succeed.” With that, Jo left, leaving Amber standing alone in the deserted office.

*

It was 11 o’clock the following morning before Amber eventually dragged herself out of bed that Saturday morning. A familiar headache washed over her as she flung open the curtains and was greeted by bright sunlight. She recalled with startling clarity the amount of alcohol she had had the previous night. Although hung-over, she never drank so much that she was sick or passed out. In fact, it was an extremely rare occurrence that she ever drank at all. Despite the headache that she now had, Amber still thought it had been a good night. She had enjoyed catching up with her  
friends, and hearing about how normal and simple their lives were. A part of her missed having the openness with her friends, but another part said that if she quit MI5, then she would always miss it.

Thoughts of the previous day at work rushed back to her as she showered. How did Jo manage to cope? Her words haunted Amber.

“You must forget how to feel if you want to succeed.”

What did that mean? That she must dismiss all human emotion if she wanted to do her job properly. Shaking her head to clear it, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, determined to forget them.

After showering and dressing, Amber went downstairs to take an aspirin and then eat breakfast. Seeing as she had the day off work, she figured that she would do some cleaning. And so, after eating breakfast, she dusted the whole of the downstairs of her house and then vacuumed. This took longer than she had expected, so she had lunch and then moved on to the hallway. It was as she was dusting the mirror that she noticed something odd. A tiny, black object fell from the corner of the mirror and Amber bent down to pick it up. After examining it for a while, she still had no idea what it was. As she stood up again, she noticed that one corner of the mirror was leaning forwards slightly. How she had not noticed this before she had no idea, she was supposed to be observant for goodness sake!  
She quickly took the mirror from the wall and pulled it from its frame. Inside was a tiny microchip connected to some wires.

“Shit.”

The wires were bare at one end so Amber guessed that they had been connected to the tiny black box. Amber left it as it was and quickly pulled on her black converse and a black zipper jacket over her grey sweats and white t-shirt. She dragged her hair out of its messy ponytail as she searched her room for a plastic back to put the mirror in. Upon finding one, she then located her phone and house keys and quickly left. She cursed inwardly as she remembered that her car was still in the garage and decided to run to Thames House, as waiting for a taxi would take far too long.

Hot and out of breath, she reached the Grid forty-five minutes later and, as she had hoped, found Malcolm sat at his desk. She had no idea what he would be doing at work on a Saturday, but he seemed to practically live there. Amber wondered if he ever returned home, probably not.

“Malcolm!” He jumped when she called his name.

“Oh, you’re not supposed to be here, are you?” He asked.

Amber shook her head, “No, but I need you to take a look at something for me.” She took her keys and phone out of the bag and then handed it to him. Malcolm took the mirror out of the bag and placed it on the desk in front of him. Amber sat on the edge of his desk while he examined the mirror, the microchip, the wires and the box. He pulled the wires apart and regarded them briefly before plugging the microchip into his laptop. Amber was so involved with watching his methodical way of examining things that she barely registered that the revolving door to the grid opening. Although, she did notice that it was Lucas that had just entered the grid. She watched him curiously as he dropped some files onto Ros’ empty desk and picked up another pile which had a sticky note on top, addressed to him. Suddenly he looked up, and Amber felt herself blush as his gaze met hers. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I think my house is bugged.”

Lucas turned to Malcolm. “Is it?”

Malcolm nodded gravely and said, “I’m afraid you can’t stay at your house, Amber. It will need to be completely checked out.” He paused. “Do you have anywhere you can stay for a few weeks?”

Amber bit down on her lip and anxiously shook her head. “My parents live on the other side of London, and I don’t see my friends very much, apart from last night of course. I don’t think they’d appreciate it if I kept leaving at ridiculous times: it might raise a few questions.”

There was silence for a while, Amber ran through a list in her head of what she might say if she did move in temporarily with one of her friends.

“You could always stay with me,” Lucas suggested casually, breaking the silence. “I only live in a small flat but I do have a small spare room. It’s mostly full of cardboard boxes, but it has a sofa bed. If you want it, it’s yours.”

“Really?” Amber asked him. “You’d let me live in your flat with you? Even though we barely know each other?”

Lucas nodded briefly.

“Thank you so much.” She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, grateful that he had offered her a place to stay. Lucas – who was slightly shocked – hugged her awkwardly back. He couldn’t help noticing that her hair was such a beautiful colour, and it was so soft against the bare skin of his neck.

“Would you like me to take you home so you can pack a bag?” He asked once she had pulled away.

Amber nodded gratefully. “Is it okay if I leave the mirror with you?” She addressed Malcolm.

“Of course. Do you have a spare house key so that we can scan your house?”

“Yeah I do, hang on a sec.” She rifled through her keys and pulled one off the key ring. “Thanks Malcolm.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

“Would you like me to wait out here for you, or can I help you with packing?” Lucas asked hesitantly as he pulled up outside Amber’s house.

“Well, you could come in I suppose. God knows how long I’ll take to pack.” She turned and grinned at him.

Lucas laughed as they both got out of his car. “Nice house,” he commented, as he followed her to it.

“Thanks.”

Amber’s house was, as Lucas had said in layman’s terms, nice - to say the least. It was situated away from the main town in a relatively quiet suburb. All of the houses here were relatively large and looked a little like they had been snatched up from some part of the Devonshire countryside. Amber’s house was no exception; it was cream in colour with a grey slate roof sloping lazily down to overhang the windows on the top floor. The front door was made of oak with two frosted glass panes leading down to the brass letterbox. Walking down the steps leading to the front door, Lucas glanced briefly around the small garden. The floor was paved with mottled stone slabs and around the sides of the garden were several terracotta pots, each containing some small plants.

Amber unlocked the front door and stepped aside to allow Lucas past her.

“Ladies first.”

“And I thought chivalry was dead.” Amber smiled as she passed him. “Come through.” Lucas followed Amber down the hallway to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

Lucas shook his head. “No thanks; too much caffeine is bad for you.”

“I seem to live off it.” Amber yawned. “I’ll be back soon…have a seat.” She quickly retreated from the room and Lucas sat down at the small, round, glass table where the day’s paper was lying open. He flicked to the front and saw the headline: Swine Flu claims another victim. Lucas shook his head despairingly. The media were taking this thing way too far; most of the people that had died had had underlying health issues – how could people still be afraid? Mind you, there were a few people that appeared to have had nothing wrong with them. Scanning through the report, Lucas almost laughed out loud. The National Flu Service, for goodness’ sake. Things were, apparently, starting to get ludicrous.

True to her word, Amber returned quickly, trailing a suitcase and a hold-all in her wake.

“Blimey how much stuff do you need?” Lucas asked; his expression mildly amused.

“I’m a woman.” Amber retorted. “Seriously though I have no idea how long I’m going to be living with you.”

Lucas shrugged. “We could just come back and get some more stuff if you wanted to.”

“No, no! I couldn’t ask you to do that – especially seeing as I don’t have a car at the moment.”

“It doesn’t bother me…come on, are you ready?” He reached for her hold-all.

“Yeah.” Amber smiled. “Thanks for doing this Lucas.”

“It’s no problem,” he led the way out of her house, waiting for her as she locked the front door.

“It is though, isn’t it? I mean: we hardly know each other.”

“Well now’s our chance to, right?”

“I suppose.”

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic,” Lucas said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Amber grinned.

*

“Well, here we are,” Lucas said, switching off the ignition. “Nowhere near as nice as your place, but  
it’s home.”

Amber smiled, but said nothing. They both got out of the car, and Amber followed Lucas into the building and up the re-carpeted stairs. The walls were a pale yellow, bland and empty, like a blank canvas. She waited patiently as he unlocked his flat and allowed her past him.

“Chivalry’s not dead yet,” he said quietly, one side of his mouth pulling up at the corner.

“Well you’re quite the gentleman then.” Amber grinned as she passed him.

Her eyes scanned the flat: like the hallway it had plain pale, yellow walls on which hung numerous paintings. Most of them, Amber recognised, were by Blake.

“You like Blake?” She asked, staring at the painting closest to her.

“Yeah…” Lucas also stared at the painting.

“The Ancient of Days, right?” Amber turned to face him.

Lucas nodded. “Yeah…when I was in Russia you had to be tattooed to fit in, if you didn’t fit in you were killed. I had this painting,” he pointed to it. “Tattooed on my chest.”

“What was it like being in Russia?” Amber asked quietly.

Lucas was very still, his eyes cold. 

Amber faltered, “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked-”

“No,” he said. “It’s okay.” He led her into the living room. “Russia was harsh. The culture is very different.”

“I’ll bet. You have more tattoos, don’t you?” Amber asked, suddenly noticing a small tattoo on the inside of his right wrist.

“Yes. Many.”

“Are you going to get them removed?”

“I’ve been contemplating that for a while. But I don’t think I’m ready to make that decision just yet.”

Amber looked at him for a little while, his eyes looked glazed, as though he was deep in his own memories. He shook his head, dispensing the thoughts. “Anyway…”

“Yeah,” Amber sighed, looking around the room once more. It was very clear to her that Lucas was not over the events that had happened to him in Russia. The curious nature of her personality was screaming at her to ask him to tell her everything, though the rational side of her was forcing her to bite her tongue. Lucas evidently had trouble speaking about the past, and Amber could see why, even without having experienced anything that came close to what he had.

After an uncomfortable silence, Lucas left Amber to her own devices; allowing her the time to settle in to her new room. She unpacked, made up her bed with sheets, pillows and the duvet that were in a pile in the corner of the room. Pushing the cardboard boxes to the edges of the room in an effort to create more space, she discovered that Lucas still had quite a lot of things to find a home for.

Half an hour passed and was only interrupted when Lucas called through the door, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” she replied. 

Lucas slowly entered her room, two mugs of steaming coffee in his hands. “Here.” He gave her one mug and she took it with a murmured word of thanks. “Finished unpacking yet?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa bed.

“Yeah just about,” Amber replied, perching cautiously next to him. “I see you haven’t unpacked all of your things yet.”

“You noticed did you?” His gaze lingered over the boxes for a moment before he said, “In all honesty, I just haven’t had time.”

“I guess our line of work keeps us on our toes…” Amber mused.

“That’s one way of putting it!”

There was silence for a while, only broken when Lucas began chuckling to himself.

“What?” Amber asked.

“You do realise what this means, don’t you? You living in my flat.” He turned to face her. “You and I are now roommates.” He smirked.

“That brings back memories of university.” Amber laughed. With Lucas she felt so at ease; it was one of those strange circumstances when you meet someone and feel like you’ve known them for your whole life. Did he feel the same when he looked at her?

“Which university did you go to? Forgive me for being nosy but we know so little about each other…”

It was true; they knew hardly anything about the other. Apart from Amber’s slightly indelicate questions about his past, she knew little else.

“No, no you’re absolutely right; we know so little about each other.” Their gaze met; icy blue meeting brilliant green, swimming in the pools of light. Amber cleared her throat and hastily took a sip of her coffee. “I went to Cambridge.”

“Really? You don’t strike me as the posh type.”

“Well, I tried to lose it as soon as I could. I never really fitted in there. I was too arrogant.”

“It’s not always a bad thing to stand up for yourself. You never know, it might come in useful sometime.”

“I guess.”

“So, what did you study?”

“Language…well, I say that…”

“Okay, tell me: how many languages do you speak?”

“Err…” said Amber. “Well, studied and graduated with five, but I can speak a little but of some others.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Okay, I studied French, German, Spanish, Russian and Arabic but my father knew Afrikaans so he taught that to my brother and I when we were younger, which means that I can also kind of speak Dutch-”

“That would explain the thing with Defcot,” Lucas interjected.

Amber nodded.

“Christ,” Lucas said and Amber laughed. “So you speak seven languages including English?”

“Yeah,” Amber sighed. “It’s quite confusing at times.”

“I’ll bet.”

Eventually, they both became uncomfortable sitting on the edge of the sofa-bed and so moved to the kitchen where they sat opposite each other at the table, eating the dinner that Amber had insisted on cooking. The amiable conversation ended only when Lucas’ phone rang, and he answered it quickly, standing up as he did so. “Harry?”

“Lucas, put the news on now.”

Lucas half-ran to the living room, with Amber close by him. He switched on the TV and watched it intently.

“…throw the Tehran train explosion into a whole new light. Information from an anonymous contact says that a bomb was actually planted on the train by none other than our own British Security Service – MI5. The information also states that the train explosion was the factor that caused the outbreak of the un-named, but still deadly, disease, which infected over two hundred people and-“

Lucas switched off the TV and spoke into the phone. “Do you want us in?”

“Urgently.”

Lucas snapped his phone shut and turned to Amber. “We’ve got work to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

At the Grid, everything was chaos. The team were arriving as quickly as they could, but they could not hold a meeting until everyone had arrived, and Harry felt that every second wasted was driving them deeper and deeper into the abyss.

“Harry!” Ros had evidently just arrived; her sharp call to attract his attention as he made his way to the conference room had him turning abruptly on his heels. “I thought we told Defcot to kill the story!”

“We did,” Harry said grimly.

“Then why is it all over the news? The media is going crazy! This will be all over the papers by tomorrow morning and-”

“Ros: I am aware of the consequences; why do you think I red-flashed you all?”

Ros scowled at Harry, but he had no time for her irritation with him: Connie and Ben had just entered the pods and they both raced towards him.

“Not now!” Harry said exasperatedly, willing them to keep their questions until everyone had joined them.

Within minutes the rest of the team had arrived, with Jo arriving just a few moments before Amber and Lucas.

“Why did you two turn up together?” Ben asked, looking between Amber and Lucas as Harry beckoned them into the conference room.

“Later,” Lucas said, waving his hand dismissively and sighing as he took his seat around the table.

“Well you all know what has happened,” Harry said quietly when everyone was seated. “The question is: what are we going to do about it?”

“Kill him?” Ros suggested mildly.

Harry just rolled his eyes at her. “I somehow think that the murder of a relatively well-known freelance journalist may raise a few questions at some point, Ros.”

“Okay, so we bring him in and then interrogate him on why he sold the story!” said Ros.

Harry sighed heavily.

“You’d think that with the money he was paid he’d actually keep his promise and shut up about it, wouldn’t you?” Ben mused.

“Evidently not,” Lucas replied, running his fingers anxiously through his hair. “God this is annoying.”

“Annoying?” Harry reiterated. “It’s thrown a huge great spanner in the works, now we have to deal with all the phone calls, media announcements and rumours and supposed allegations! It’s a bit more than annoying, Lucas.”

“So are we bringing him in or not?” Connie asked.

Harry deliberated for a moment, before giving his answer in the form of a short, sharp nod. “Malcolm, find out where he is and once you do, tell me.”

The doors slid open and a short man popped his head anxiously around the door. “Sorry to disturb you but Richard Dolby is on the phone…”

“Oh brilliant,” muttered Harry sarcastically. “That’s all I need. Richard bloody Dolby.” He stood up haughtily and left.

Ros took charge after Harry’s departure. “Once we find out where Defcot is, I want you two,” she pointed and Jo and Ben, “To go and get him. Okay?”

“Actually Ros, if it’s okay, I need Jo to help me with something here,” Lucas said.

“Fine; Amber – you go with Ben.”

“Me?” Amber looked startled.

“Yes, you. Is there a problem with that?” Ros’ eyes searched hers for some kind of weakness or fear.

“No,” she answered hastily.

“Good. Malcolm, we’ll wait until you have detected what he is doing and where he is going.” She too stood up to leave and the others followed suit.

Malcolm quickly returned to his desk and began a live CCTV search for Defcot. Within a few minutes, he had found him walking out of a side-alley and onto Tottenham Court Road. Amber and Ben immediately headed to his location, and, once they had arrived, frantically searched the crowd for him.

“Alpha one do you have visual?” Malcolm asked Ben through his earpiece.

“Negative control.”

“Alpha two?”

Amber paused for a moment. “Yes, I have visual,” she replied, having just spotted Defcot over the heads of the people in front of her.. She started to tail him and he, feeling as though someone was watching him, looked over his shoulder and then started to run: he had recognised Amber from when he had been interrogated.

“Shit, I think he recognised me,” Amber muttered, quickening her pace in an effort to keep track of him.

“Follow him,” came Malcolm’s reply.

Amber began to run, pushing her way through the people that filled the street; typically they found him on one of the busiest roads in London, which was possibly one of the busiest roads in London. Defcot was slightly faster than her, but Amber had more training – she was gaining on him. Unexpectedly, a group of rowdy students appeared in front of her and she shoved through them, ignoring their shouts of protest. In the chaos, she had lost sight of Defcot and swivelled around desperately, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of his sandy hair. She set off further down the road, where the street was emptier, but she still could not see him. Though she tried her hardest to locate him, it was as though he had disappeared into thin air.

“Damn it,” she cursed angrily to herself.

“Amber!” Ben’s shout caused her to lift her head. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know; some students got in front of me and I lost him. I’m sorry.”

Ben spoke quickly into his microphone before saying to her, “Come on, we’re going back to base.”

Amber hung her head as she followed him back to his car. If it had been Ben that had seen him instead  
of her, then he might have been caught.

_Why do I have to be so useless?_

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ben said, sensing her despair.

“No it isn’t,” said Amber angrily, “I let him get away – now we have no idea how the story get leaked.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Ben said soothingly as they got into the car and headed back to Thames House.

*

“Where’s Defcot?” Ros asked as soon as Ben and Amber entered through the pods. Amber looked down at the floor in shame.

“He got away,” Ben said quietly.

“How?” said Ros sharply. “How do expect us to solve this problem without the catalyst? How could you let him get away?” She truly was terrifying when she was angry.

“It’s my fault,” Amber said in a hushed voice. Ros turned to glare at her, her nostrils flaring in anger. “I was following him and some students got in front of me. By the time I got around them, he was gone. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough!” Ros spat. “Do you have any idea how important he is?” Amber couldn’t meet Ros’ livid gaze and her eyes slid to the floor once more. “Come with me, we’re speaking to Harry.”

Amber swallowed nervously, but followed her nonetheless. She had already had one bad run-in with their boss; she did not need this on her record as well.

“Ros – any luck?” Harry asked anxiously as they entered his office.

“We lost him,” said Ros darkly.

“We...?”

“Amber lost him. He got ahead of some rabble and she lost him.” Ros glared sideways at her.

“Ros, could you leave us for a moment please? I’d like to speak with Amber alone.”

Ros opened her mouth to retort but Harry pointed purposely at the door and she left, still fuming at ‘the newbies’’ incompetence.

“Have a seat, Amber.” Harry gestured at one of the black leather chairs and she nervously sat down.

“I screwed up Harry. I’m sorry.“ She sighed. “I know how important it is that we find out who leaked the story but I swear it wasn’t my fault-”

“Amber.” Harry held up his hand, cutting her off. “It’s okay. Everybody makes mistakes, it just so happens that in your case, it slows down the process slightly.”

“You’re not really making me feel any better,” Amber said quietly, staring at the floor.

“It’ll be alright. Ignore Ros; she doesn’t like it when we get new people on the team. She’ll warm up to you, eventually.” Amber smiled gratefully at him. Harry glanced at his watch. “I have a meeting with the JIC in ten minutes, so I’m afraid that I’ll have to leave you to deal with Ros for a while, but I will have a word with her.”

Amber nodded. “Okay. So what would you like me to do now?”

“Speak to Lucas – I imagine he’ll have you help him monitor Defcot. Also, once I get back from the JIC we’ll have to discuss how we’re going to cover up this mess.”

“Okay. Thank you Harry.” She inclined her head towards him slightly before exiting his office and seeking out Lucas.

They worked solidly until late at night; Amber was unwilling to stop working, even when there was very little for her to do, she kept trailing through anything that might help them.

“Aren’t you coming? It’s almost ten.” Lucas was standing expectantly behind her, his coat in his hand.

Amber looked up from her computer. Sighing she said, “No, not yet; I need to finish this.”

“Amber-”

“I screwed up Lucas. I’m staying here.”

He studied her for a moment, taking in her hair, which she had pulled back into a ponytail to keep it off her face and the look of steely determination in her bright eyes. “How will you get home?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Don’t wait up for me.”

Lucas reluctantly turned to leave. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Amber alone at the Grid and yet it seemed pointless to argue with her.

Soon, Amber was the only person left on the Grid. The only light came from her computer and the lamp on the corner of her desk. The concentrated brightness of her computer screen made her eyes ache and her head throb. She could understand why Ros, and Harry to some extent, had been so irritated with her: the amount of time they had used in tracking him down only for her to screw it up was infuriating to her. Thankfully, before he had left the Grid, Malcolm had found the most recent number for Defcot, and that had saved her skin somewhat. It appeared that he had created a lot of fake numbers to deter any unwanted callers. Clearly he was another journalist who didn’t know when he had gone too far.

“Haben wir nicht zahlen Sie genug?” Amber asked as soon as he picked up. _(Didn’t we pay you enough?)_

“Nicht Sie wieder.” He sighed. _(Not you again.)_ “How did you get my number?”

“It’s my job. Now listen, I’m in trouble because you got away earlier and all of us here are in serious trouble because, although we paid you to keep your mouth shut, somehow the story still got out. Do you have any idea how serious this is? What do you have to say for yourself?”

There was a long pause while Amber waited for Defcot to consider his answer.

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t sell it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

Lucas arrived at Thames House earlier than normal the following morning, and, as he glanced uneasily at his watch, he saw that he was ten minutes earlier than Harry. Amber had not returned home last night, and, despite her telling him not to wait up for her, he had lain awake in bed, eyes focused on the ceiling, silently willing himself not to sleep. Eventually however, tiredness had overwhelmed him and he had fallen into a light and restless sleep.

Entering the Grid, Lucas’ gaze fell instantly upon Amber, asleep at her desk. She was slumped forwards in her chair, her head buried in her arms, her shoulders rising and falling with each peaceful breath. Her computer screen was playing grainy black and white CCTV images of Fleet Street. What on earth was she looking for?

Lucas crouched down beside her and gently shook her. “Amber,” he said softly. “Wake up.”

She stirred, her eyes blinking as they became accustomed to the light. She looked blearily up at him, and he couldn’t help but notice how exhausted she looked: her face was paler than usual and dark circles rimmed her eyes.

“You didn’t come home. I was worried,” he said gently. Acknowledging his heart, aching to pull her into his embrace, he quickly pushed the emotion aside: now was no time to get sentimental.

“I had stuff to do.” She stifled a yawn with her hand. “I had to prove myself after screwing up.”

“You look exhausted.”

“I know. I am.”

The pods humming made Amber and Lucas both turn their heads. Harry entered the Grid, adjusting his suit and tie after he had pulled off his coat. ”What are you two doing here?”

“Go down to the canteen and get something to eat,” Lucas instructed Amber, who reluctantly stood up and left the Grid, avoiding Harry’s gaze as she passed him.

“Lucas?” Harry turned his attention to him.

“Amber didn’t come home last night. She stayed here, working.” Lucas’ voice was low, as though there were other people around to listen, though they were completely alone.

“Why not?”

“She ‘wanted to prove herself after screwing up’,” Lucas quoted.

Harry shook his head despairingly. “I told her not to worry about it.”

“Well, she clearly didn’t listen.”

Harry sighed heavily. “When everyone gets here I’m calling a meeting. If she’s found anything then that is her time to tell us what. I’ll leave you to tell her that, I have several important phone calls to make and a meeting with a newspaper editor in an hour and a half’s time.” He clapped Lucas on the shoulder briefly, before walking briskly to his office.

Lucas sat down in Amber’s recently vacated chair. What had she been doing? He minimised the CCTV images that were still playing on her computer screen and opened up the Internet tab. List of employees of tabloid newspapers? Lucas was puzzled. It had been Defcot who had published the story, hadn’t it?

*

When Amber returned to the Grid, everyone else had arrived. She paused after exiting the pods; Jo was sitting on her desk, sipping coffee and talking quietly with Lucas. She felt a small twinge of jealously – what if they liked each other? They had both been through similar experiences after all. As she watched, Malcolm moved from Ben’s computer, where he had been showing him something, and stood beside Lucas, nudging his arm slightly and causing him to turn his head to meet her gaze. Her blushes were spared by Harry emerging from his office and calling everyone to the conference room. Lucas pulled her carefully to one side and said to her in hushed undertones that now was her chance to prove herself, if she so wanted to. She murmured back her agreement, before stepping into the conference room. Lucas slid the door closed behind him while Amber moved to stand in front of the presentation board, aware that everyone’s eyes were now on her.

“Okay Amber, what have you got for us?” Harry asked.

Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, she began speaking. “Last night, after a long time and much effort, Malcolm managed to find Defcot’s telephone number in amongst the many fake ones that he has. After everyone else had gone home, I stayed behind. I called Defcot with the intention of grilling him about the story being sold, but what he said surprised me-”

“He said it wasn’t him,” Ros interrupted. “I don’t believe him.”

“Nor did I,” Amber agreed, determined not to let Ros put her off. “So, after I had spoken to him I did some research. I played the CCTV images of every newspaper headquarters in London and used the face recognition software to try and pick him out. However, the results came back negative; he hadn’t been there at all.”

“So you’re saying that there is no visual evidence of him going to any of the newspapers?” Lucas asked.

“But he could have dictated it over the phone,” Ben pointed out.

“I thought about that,” Amber said. “And I called all of the editors and managers of each newspaper. I threatened them and had to say that I was MI5 but it worked; all of them confirmed what I suspected – he hadn’t been in. I also got the list of his recent phone contacts from GCHQ who were, at first, a little annoyed that I had found his real number but eventually gave it to me. I cross-referenced his recent contacts with the numbers of each of the newspaper offices and none of them match. The only conclusion that I can draw is…”

“That he’s innocent,” Jo said, sighing.

“Yes,” said Amber in agreement.

“So that’s one issue out of the way, but now we have a new one.” Harry looked glum. “I think you know what I’m going to tell you to do today.” He looked around the room expectantly.

“Find out who sold it,” Ros answered.

“Exactly.” Harry nodded. “Amber, a word.”

The team stood up as they were dismissed, leaving Amber and Harry alone.

“I’m impressed,” Ros said as she took her seat at her desk.

Ben also returned to his desk, with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. “About what?”

“Amber…she worked really hard. I didn’t think she would.”

“She wanted to prove herself,” Lucas said, shrugging.

“How do you know?” Ros asked, her eyes questioning him.

“Because she told me.” Lucas suddenly realised that no one actually knew that she was living with him now.

“You two seem pretty close, any reason?” Ros kept her tone light.

“She moved in with me a few days ago.”

Ben choked on the coffee he had just been sipping. “What?”

“Her house is bugged. Malcolm’s got a team on it but she had nowhere to stay. So I offered her the spare room at my flat.”

“Blimey, you move fast don’t you?” Ben muttered.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “I was doing the decent thing. Where else was she going to stay?”

“I don’t know, but it seems to me that you may have had an ulterior motive…” Ben raised an eyebrow suggestively

Ros tried to fight her laughter at Ben’s implication. “He does have a point,” she said.

“No he doesn’t!”

Yes he does.

“Face it Lucas,” Ben said in mock serious tones. “You’ve come out of prison, you think she’s hot, and we all know what happens next.”

“Ben, now isn‘t the time.” Lucas quickly tried to engross himself with something on his computer screen in the hope that they might drop the subject. He had no such luck.

“Oh, so you’re not denying it then?” Ros laughed.

“Denying what?” All three of them turned round to find Amber looking at them, her expression puzzled.

“That Lucas is desperate for sex,” explained Ben simply, shrugging his shoulders as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Amber stifled her laughter at Lucas’ exasperated expression and quickly turned away. 

“What did Harry want?” Lucas asked hastily, trying to move the topic of conversation away from him.

“Oh, just to say that I shouldn’t have stayed behind after hours but that I’d done really well etc, etc.”

“No need to be modest, you did really well,” Ros said.

“Oh.” Amber was startled. Ros was being nice to her? “Thank you.”

Ros smiled, and then stood up, for Harry had just beckoned her into his office. “Excuse me.”

“Well you must have done something right for Ros to be full of praise for you,” Ben joked.

“Believe me I’m surprised myself.”

Could it be the start of a new friendship between them? Amber wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The day had passed in a blizzard of phone calls and enquiries. Lucas and Jo had been sent off to the printing press for each newspaper to check that nobody had given them a last-minute story that urgently needed printing. Ros believed that it would be easier to find out the truth if the questions were asked face to face. Amber had volunteered herself to meet with Defcot at the Embankment Café, and they had privately agreed that it would be their meeting point in the future. Amber saw Defcot as a useful asset, and it appeared that Harry agreed with her, as he had told her to keep him on her side. Lucas disagreed; he seemed uncomfortable when she had said that she was going to meet him. Though Amber thought nothing of it at the time, later that evening, when she was lying in bed, her mind began to wonder. Why would he be worried about what she did? Granted, it is in human nature to worry about those that we care about, but why would he show such a deep displeasure in her meeting with Defcot? Surely he couldn’t like her? The thoughts troubled her already restless mind as she waited for the peaceful bliss  
that was sleep to overcome her.

*

“No!”

Lucas’ shout ripped through the still night air, jolting Amber awake. This was not the first time that she had been woken by his shouts. But, in the morning when she asked him if everything was okay, he refused to explain save for one word: Russia. She wanted to know what was troubling him; it pained her to know that he was suffering this by himself and she wanted to know if she could help him in any way. Amber scrambled out of her bed and raced out of her room. Flinging open his bedroom door, she saw a sight that she did not expect to see; Lucas was sat on the edge of his bed, body shining with sweat and shaking with sobs.

“Lucas?” She hesitated in the doorway.

“Amber.” He hastily ran the back of his hand over his eyes. “Sorry.”

“What are you remembering, Lucas?” Amber asked, sitting down beside him.

“It’s nothing.” He wiped his eyes again. “I’m fine.”

“In my experience, whenever anyone says that they’re fine, they’re really not,” she said. “You’re as white as a sheet and you’re shaking.” Resting her hand lightly on his arm, she said, “Tell me.”

He sighed shakily. “I keep having flashbacks to when I was in Russia; when I was tortured for information on an MI5 op.” He swallowed nervously, remembering the terror that had overwhelmed him as they had placed the damp cloth over his face and poured water over him. Waterboarding. Lucas shuddered. The best agents could last roughly fourteen seconds; he had lasted about ten. Despite telling Harry what had happened, the nightmares had not become any less frequent. 

Amber sliding her hand into his interrupted Lucas’ desperate stream of thoughts. “It’ll be okay,” she whispered, her green eyes meeting his. As he held her gaze, desire struck him with an intensity that he had previously thought impossible. He leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers, resisting the urge to groan out loud as he finally tasted her lips. She kissed him back, caught up in the moment, although there was no denying that this was what she had wanted; what she had thought about. She knotted her fingers into his thick, black hair, pulling him closer towards her as she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Lucas groaned quietly, sliding his hands up under her vest top, savouring the feel of her silky skin under his own rough hands. He pulled her vest up over her head and flung it onto the floor, quickly followed by her pajama shorts. At last, her body lay bare in front of him, but he did not, could not, stop to relish the moment, as Amber pulled off his boxers, impatient with an uncharacteristic need to feel him inside her. He moved her back onto the bed, hovering over her, his erection pressing against her entrance. 

 

She cried out in desperation, begging him to hurry up and take her. Her hands slid down his toned torso to his hardened length: she held it gently with her hand and moved him towards her. He kissed her heatedly in response, a low growl leaving his lips at the feel of her hand on him. Resting his hands either side of her head, and willing himself to hold back, he slowly slid into her. Amber involuntarily gasped in pleasure at the feel of him filling her; he felt so good it was almost as if they had been made for each other. 

Lucas began to thrust, slowly at first, so as not to hurt her, but then faster as his own needs overtook him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, not after eight years of celibacy, but he forced himself to hold back for her. He thrust hard and deep, with each stroke pushing them both closer to the edge. Amber wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him yet closer still to her, so their bodies slid against each other with each movement. She tilted her hips up and pulled his lips down to hers again, her sounds of pleasure becoming louder and more intense as she began to tremble around him. She was so wet and tight he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back for, and so, reaching between them, he began to rub slow circles around her clit, eager to feel her orgasm around him. She came instantly, crying out in pleasure at her release. Lucas finally let himself go, shouting out as waves of intense pleasure washed over him.

After a while, he pulled away, and they both slid under the covers. They kissed for what seemed like forever and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

*

The morning dawned bright and clear, sunlight streaming into the room through a gap in the curtains.

Amber’s eyes flickered open, her mind barely registering the extra warmth in the bed, until she realised that this was not her room. She sat up, the duvet falling away from her body.

“Shit.” She muttered, quietly crawling out of bed and putting on her shorts and vest, before leaving the room.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she fell onto her bed, safe in the silence of her room. Her head in her hands; her thoughts tortured. She had slept with Lucas! Of all the stupid things to do. He was probably only after her for sex; she felt sick, used, tainted. One part of her mind told her that he would never do something like that; that he was a good, respectable man who truly cared for her, while the other part of her mind told her that she had done a very stupid thing. What was she going to do now? She knew that she would not be able to face him, nor confront him. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she stood up to go and have a shower. The warm water cascaded down her back, mingling with her tears and drenching her hair. She sank to her knees, memories of the previous night flashing through her mind. Amber didn’t know what made her feel worse, the fact that she was in love with him, or the fact that she had let it happen. Did she regret it? Yes.

But that little voice in the back of her head was telling her that she had enjoyed every second of it; that she had needed it and wanted it. And it was right.

“What am I going to do?” She whispered quietly to herself, running her hands fretfully through her hair.

_Don’t think about it._

“Amber?” Lucas knocked on the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she said trying to keep her voice from breaking. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“I’ll make some breakfast…”

“Sure.” She swallowed nervously, wiping away the fresh tears that the sound of his voice had caused to appear in her eyes.

She couldn’t bear to face him, but the fact that she was living with him made avoiding him damn near impossible. She shuddered at the thought of the car journey to work.

Amber turned off the shower and wrapped herself in her towel, gazing absently at her reflection in the mirror.

_You can do this. Control your emotions – that’s what you’re paid for._

Breathing in one last shaky breath, she dried her eyes pulled on her clothes. Then, opening the bathroom door, she prepared herself for facing Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The car journey to Thames House was as far from comfortable as Amber thought humanely possible. The air inside the car felt very cold and it stayed that way throughout the silent journey. Many times Lucas tried to catch Amber’s eye, to see a glimpse of the emerald depths that sparkled in the light. But her eyes never moved from the bright, blue sky. What could she be looking at that so captured her attention? Why hadn’t she said anything to him? It was unlike her for to be so silent and still.

Last night had been so perfect: it had been everything he had ever imagined or hoped for. Yet, when morning came, she was gone. Lucas was sure that she had been crying in the shower when he awoke. He could not forget the look on her face as she had emerged from the bathroom and sat silently beside him; the slight tinge of redness in her eyes, mixed in with the downcast glances and blank expression. She had deliberately kept her eyes away from him as she ate her breakfast, and though Lucas had tried to make conversation, his efforts proved to be in vain.

*

Lucas parked his car in the car park and got out. “What’s wrong, Amber?”

She looked a little startled at his abrupt question. “Nothing, I’m just a little tired that’s all.”

“Listen, about last night-”

“Not now.” She held up a hand to stop him speaking.

“Well then when? Amber we need to talk! We didn‘t use any protection and-”

“I have an implant and I said, not now!” She stalked off impatiently, leaving him standing alone beside his car.

Lucas slammed the door shut a little more violently than he intended. What was up with her? One minute she was consenting to sex with him and the next she was ignoring him!

Women!

Lucas fumed as he made his way up to the Grid. Upon entering, he saw that Amber was already seated at her desk and drinking her first cup of coffee, locked in conversation with Malcolm, who apparently had news on her house.

“...found some more bugs all over the place. It’s taken quite a while to find them as some of them were in the most awkward places. They think they’ve got all of them, but they want to go through you’re entire house and request your permission to ‘re-decorate’ somewhat,” Malcolm said.

Lucas could tell from the way that Amber looked briefly away from his gaze that she did not like the  
sound of this proposal, but he heard her say, “Whatever it takes,” in a slightly sad tone.

“Ah, Lucas, I’m glad you’re here,” Ros said, snapping him back to reality. “We’ve got a good cover for the story; someone plotting against the Government and all that they stand for etc made it up. It’s not brilliant but it’s the best we can do, and we really have to get this story out there soon.”

“Yes, before anyone else decides that they want to make a spin on it.”

“Amber, I want you to arrange a meeting with Defcot, at your usual place,” Ros said to her.

She turned around, her gaze sliding briefly over Lucas before moving back to Ros. “Why?”

“As much as I hate to say it: we need his help.”

*

Amber did a cursory sweep of the area before settling down at a vacant table. She glanced at her watch: she was five minutes early. Ros had insisted on having her wired and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair; she hated knowing that everything she did or said would be heard and recorded – it made her feel more vulnerable somehow. She supposed it was because she wouldn’t have the freedom to do whatever she needed to get Defcot to co-operate; if she went too far undoubtedly Ros or someone else back at the Grid would tell her to watch it.

Ros had also insisted that Ben be nearby in case Defcot tried anything. Amber was uncomfortable with this idea too, although it annoyed her far more that apparently she couldn’t look after herself. Ben was sat on a bench facing the café, a newspaper open in his lap. To any passer-by he looked just like a normal person on a normal day, but Amber knew that every now and again he would glance over at the café to check that everything was still alright.

Amber closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was finding it difficult to concentrate and to not think of Lucas, and the mess that she had gotten herself into. Would this awkwardness between them solve itself? Would it affect the way they worked together?

“I got your message. What could possibly be so urgent?” Defcot slid into the seat opposite her.

Amber looked up at him, jolting out of her thoughts. “We need your help,” she said, brushing her hair away from her face. Ever the professional, she thought to herself: switching off her emotions and forgetting how to feel – just as Jo had said.

“I figured as much. What for?” He leant back in the metal chair, running his fingers through his sand-coloured hair as he did so.

Amber sighed. “We want you to run a cover for the Tehran story. We need this to be printed, and most importantly – believed. Harry thinks-”

“Who’s Harry?”

“My boss. Harry believes you to be an asset to us; he wants us to form an alliance. You help us, and in return, we’ll help you.”

“Am I going to be paid for this work? Or am I expected to do it out of the goodness of my heart?” Defcot leant forwards onto the table, his face level to Amber’s.

She reached into her bag and drew out a brown, paper envelope. “Payment in full.” She placed it on the table. “Do we have an agreement?”

Defcot opened the envelope and looked inside. “Agreed.”

“Then you’ll come with me without question?”

“To where?”

Amber stood up and Defcot followed suit.

“Thames House. You’ll need to sign the official secrets act.”

Defcot nodded. “Alright.”

“Good.” Amber signalled to Ben who came over to meet them both.

“Nicely done,” Ben said quietly as they walked back to his car.

“Thank you.”

*

“Did she get him to say yes?” Ros asked, appearing beside Malcolm as he removed his earpiece.

“She did. They’re on their way here as we speak.”

“Excellent.” Ros sank into one of the seats beside him.

“Are you alright Ros? You look very tired,” Malcolm asked, dropping his voice so that no one else could hear.

“I am very tired. I’ve been thinking about someone I told myself I should forget,” she confessed.

“Who?” Malcolm said, his voice low and gentle.

“Adam.”

Malcolm exhaled slightly but said nothing. His eyes ran over her face, taking in the lines at the corners of her eyes and the dark shadows that were beneath them.

“I still miss him,” Ros muttered, looking down at the table.

“I know. We all do.”

“Anyway,” Ros said hurriedly, standing up and pulling herself together. “There are more pressing things to worry about.”

Malcolm nodded, also standing up. “Ros, if truth be told I’m a little worried about Lucas at the moment.”

“Why?” She sounded grateful that the topic had moved away from her.

“He’s been very quiet today.”

Ros looked over at his tall figure leaning tiredly on his desk, but doing nothing anything else. “I’ll speak with Harry.”

“Thank you,” Malcolm said gratefully. 

“No, thank you.”

“For what?”

“For listening. And not judging.”

”I could never do that. He was a friend to us all Ros, I miss him sorely as well.”

Ros smiled sadly, before turning and leaving Malcolm standing there, beside his computer, lost in his memories. She made her way into Harry’s office, and returned a few minutes later, having spoken to him about Malcolm’s concerns for Lucas.

“Lucas?” Harry emerged from his office moments after Ros had left. “A word please?”

Lucas slid back his chair, and, in a few strides, was in Harry’s office.

“Have a seat.” That was never a good sign, and so Lucas remained standing. Harry inclined his head slightly then said, “There appears to be something bothering you. Tell me what it is.”

“It’s nothing, Harry.”

“Lucas, it is of vital importance that you concentrate. Ros and Malcolm appear to have noticed that you weren’t doing much sat at your desk. If there is something affecting you or your ability to do so then please let me know and I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

“There’s nothing you can do to help!” Lucas said, irrationally angry.

“Ah, so there is something,” Harry said, looking slightly smug. “What is it?”

Lucas reluctantly sank into one of the chairs, and Harry moved to sit opposite him.

“Last night, I had another flashback when I was sleeping. I woke up screaming.” Lucas’ throat felt very dry as he remembered what had happened. “Amber came in to see if I was okay. I was shaking and she held on to me; it calmed me down. I was surprised. I didn’t mean to…”

“To what?” Harry pressed.

Lucas swallowed anxiously. “To sleep with her.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “You slept with her?”

“Yes, I wasn’t thinking straight and now she isn’t talking to me-”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. When I woke up this morning she wasn’t there, and I heard her in the shower, and I think she was crying but I can’t be sure.”

“Well that could be for any number of reasons,” Harry rationalised. 

“I doubt it. I should have asked her if she was okay with it, but I didn’t. I acted on instinct instead of common sense.” He covered his face with his hands.

“Did she tell you to stop?”

“No.” Lucas’ voice was muffled.

“Did she say anything at all?”

Lucas lowered his hands. “No.”

“Lucas, are you in love with her?” Harry said abruptly.

Lucas looked up, meeting Harry’s steely gaze. “Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

“Ros, could you accompany me to a meeting with the Home Secretary?” Harry asked her as he emerged from his office.

“Of course,” Ros said, although she knew that it was a non-negotiable matter. “Did you speak to Lucas?” She added in an undertone.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“It’s a personal matter,” Harry said quietly as Ros filed away her work.

“What kind of personal matter?”

“I’m sorry, Ros, but it really has nothing to do with you. If you want to know so urgently then I suggest you ask Lucas, but I will not tell you anything.”

Ros sighed irritably. “What if he won’t tell me? Harry, if it’s something that stops him from working then I should know. It was stupid of us to allow him back to work this quickly: he obviously cannot cope-”

“Ros, please believe me when I say that it will not affect his work. He just needs to sort something out, that’s all. Now will you just drop the subject?”

They left the Grid just as Lucas came out of Harry’s office, had he been collecting his thoughts? Harry wondered to himself. Their gaze met briefly as Lucas turned to watch them leave; Harry noted the slight apprehension in his eyes. He was obviously concerned about what he had to say. Harry nodded his head slightly to him in encouragement, before exiting the pod on the other side.

“Why are we going to see the Home Secretary?” Ros asked as they made their way down the stairs and out of Thames House.

“Because he told me to keep him informed about the cover-up of the Tehran story.”

“So why do I have to be with you?” Ros asked, speeding up her pace to keep up with Harry’s brisk strides.

“To stop you from interrogating Lucas.”

Ros stopped walking for a moment, staring incredulously at Harry’s back. What was so wrong with her being interested as to what they had been speaking about? It was in her nature to be curious and to want information after all.

Harry, sensing that she was no longer walking with him, turned around and said, “Come on Ros. The Home Secretary is waiting.”

Ros sighed and jogged to catch him up again.

*  
Amber and Ben had returned to the Grid with Defcot in tow moments after Harry and Ros had left. They disappeared into the conference room while Defcot signed the Official Secrets Act, and then allowed him to leave so he could print their false version of the story. Once he had gone, Amber and Ben both returned to their seats and ensured that the various things they had put in place to keep Defcot in check were fully functional. 

Lucas slid into an empty seat beside Amber’s desk and, speaking in hushed tones, said, “I need to talk to you.”

“Now is not the best time, Lucas.” She wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I’m a little busy.” She added when he still remained sitting beside her. 

“We all are, but this cannot wait. We have to be able to communicate and work as a team, and that cannot happen if you’re refusing to speak to me.”

“Fine.” Amber reluctantly followed him out of the Grid and up onto the roof. “Why are we up here?”

“Because it’s away from where everyone else is.” He leant back against the railing, facing her “Listen, about last night…”

“I know what you’re going to say, so don’t bother,” Amber said, turning away from him.

“No, you’re wrong.” He kept his voice soft and gentle. 

She turned back around. “Wrong?” A spark of anger flared in her eyes.

“Yes.” Lucas held her gaze. “Just hear me out, please?”

“Okay.” She stayed standing where she was, arms folded tightly across her chest.

“I told Harry what happened last night.”

“What?” Amber exclaimed loudly. She moved closer to him and dropped her voice to a hiss. “Why did you tell him?”

“I had to: he was asking me why I seemed distracted.”

“You could have lied. Or told him to mind his own bloody business-”

“You’re angry, I understand. You have every reason to be.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, but quickly removed it when she jerked away from him. “But he would have gotten it out of me somehow. And Harry doesn’t like being lied to.”

Amber looked away from him, her gaze sliding to the floor. Hot tears of shame and anger welled up inside her eyes and she turned her back on him and walked away. She felt bad for causing him this much pain, especially after everything he had already been through. She still wasn’t entirely sure why she regretted last night so much, perhaps it was because she really did care about him, but had not known him long enough to be able to understand him properly.

“Amber!” Lucas called out desperately after her. He jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around so she had to face him. “I’m not finished explaining yet.”

“I don’t care,” Amber said. “What other things have you discussed with Harry? What about the rest of  
the team, do they know?”

“No. I haven’t told them anything, and I won’t.”

“Well, I’m glad.”

Lucas sighed somewhat irritably. “You aren’t half making this difficult for me.”

“Why?”

“Well, here I am, trying to tell you that I love you and you keep walking away from me!”

“You…what?” Amber found herself staring into his icy blue eyes, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard. Was it true?

“You heard. Amber, what happened last night was completely unintentional, it’s not like I planned it or anything, it just sort of happened.”

Amber scoffed. “That is so cliché.”

“Maybe, but it’s true. I have to be with you. Because to me, even with your arrogance and fiery temper, you’re perfect. There’s no other word for it. I really do love you.” He looked at her questioningly. “So, will you forgive me for the less-than-wonderful beginning and give me another chance? Give us another chance? You can’t pretend that you didn’t feel anything last night.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Amber muttered.

“You could say yes,” Lucas said hopefully.

“Okay,” she whispered.

“Thank you.” He leant forwards as his lips lightly pressed against hers.

“Will you let me get back to work now?” Amber asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lucas smiled wryly. “I suppose.”

*

“Ah, Harry, Miss Myers. Have a seat.” The Home Secretary gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. “Good news? Bad news?”

“Well, it can’t get any worse…” Ros muttered.

“Good news, we hope – a freelance journalist is taking a cover story to every newspaper headquarters in London, along with the help of one of my spooks. How’s the PM?” Harry answered the Home Secretary’s question.

“Twitchy. Have you heard about Daniel Faye?”

“Yes, the one who had a meeting with someone who had recently been diagnosed with Swine Flu?”

The Home Secretary nodded dourly. “Yes, he has it himself now. I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“Correct. What about him?”

“He’s showing no sign of recovery. There are rumours that he may have an underlying health issue.”

“But isn’t that what the other ‘victims’ died of?” Ros asked, leaning forwards in her chair.

“Yes. That’s what we’re worried about.”

“I see,” Harry said, clasping his hands together. “This makes things all the more serious.”

“Precisely. There’s something else you should know too; Faye has high hopes of becoming the next Minister of Defence. He’s playing a key role in the negotiations with the Saudis.”

“And you’re only telling me this now?” Harry said sardonically.

“The government wants it kept quiet, but I thought you should know.”

“You think that this is deliberate,” Harry said suddenly, understanding washing over his face.

“I think that it is likely. People are talking, Harry.”

“So, what? You think that this is some kind of subtle assassination?” Ros asked.

“I don’t know, and it’s not my place to decide. But I do know that there are people who want these negotiations to be killed.”

“Whatever the cost,” Harry said grimly, his mind reeling.

“What are the negotiations about?” Ros asked, glancing anxiously between the Home Secretary and Harry.

“The Saudis have a proposition for us: they will continue to supply us with oil on the condition that we agree to sell them some Eurofighters,” said the Home Secretary.

“Ah.”

“The problem is, we’re slightly concerned what they’re planning to do with them.”

“I’ll see what we can do,” Harry said, standing up to leave.

The Home Secretary shook both Harry’s and Ros’ hands and watched them leave quickly, already deep in conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The weeks following the start of Amber and Lucas’ relationship went by very quickly. It was one of those times where you could blink, and a whole day would be gone. They barely knew each other and yet they knew each other better than anyone. Amber took the chance and followed her heart and agreed to stay in Lucas’ room with him. After a week of being with him, she finally felt assured that he genuinely did want to be with her. Together they decided that they should tell Harry that they were dating, and he granted them permission for their relationship to continue.

But there was barely time for them to feel happy about this; there was an increase of chatter on the Internet regarding the impending negotiations with the Saudis, and yet they were still proving elusive about what they would be used for.

“What do we think?” Harry asked Ros and Lucas over their morning briefing. “Are they going to use them to start a war?”

“Harry, I don’t like to admit it, but we have no idea,” Ros confessed.

“I have a meeting with the Home Secretary in less than half an hour. I don’t think ‘we have no idea’ is going to please him.”

“It’s true though, Harry. Either they’re not planning on doing anything with them and they really do just want them as a precaution, or they’re planning something big and keeping it quiet,” Lucas said.

“Okay. I want every scrap of news you can find compiled together and on my desk before I have to leave. Understand?”

“Yep,” Ros said.

“Of course,” said Lucas.

They both stood up and left.

“Lucas!” Amber called to him as he emerged from Harry’s office.

“Yeah?” He moved over to her and leant back against her desk.

“Malcolm’s just told me some good news…” Amber lowered her voice. “My house is completely clean now.”

Lucas’ face fell. This meant that she wouldn’t be living with him anymore. “Oh,” he said. “So you’ll be moving out then?”

“Well, yeah. It’s good news Lucas. Please look a little bit happier.” She bit down on her lip anxiously.

“I don’t want you to move out.” He thought he sounded a little selfish and sincerely hoped that she didn’t take it the wrong way.

“I know you don’t, which is why I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay with me…” She shrugged slightly.

“Really?” He looked stunned.

“Yeah, well, I can understand if you don’t want to. I mean, I know things are moving extremely quickly. It’s probably not the best idea, but…”

“Amber, you’re rambling,” Lucas said lightly. “Yes, things are moving fast, but I wouldn’t want it any other way and-” He quickly glanced behind him. “Shit,” he muttered, seeing Harry standing there with one eyebrow raised. “We’ll discuss this later.” No one else was paying them any attention, so he briefly kissed her on the lips.

Half an hour later and Harry was ready to go. The team had worked tirelessly to dig up everything they possibly could in order for Harry to be able to discuss matters properly with the Home Secretary. 

“What have we got?” He asked, already waiting by the pods.

“We’ve been liaising with GCHQ – they’ve informed us that Badah Aramur – that’s the man who’s in charge of the negotiations on the Saudi side – has been communicating quite a lot with Delam Borchevsky,” Malcolm said.

“Borchevsky’s FSB. What’s he doing talking to a man like Badah Aramur?” Harry said, concern flickering across his face.

“We’ve yet to find out. But we’ll let you know the moment anything happens,” Jo assured him.

“Alright. I’m off. Carry on.”

“This has potential to be something very sinister. I want full co-operation with GCHQ, all foreign intelligence services and the cousins. They could know something we don’t.” Ros addressed the team as Harry left the Grid.

As they settled down to work, Lucas whispered to Amber. “It’s a great idea.”

*

“…has now been released that the story involving the British Security Service and the train bomb in Tehran is a conspiracy theory created by an ex-MI5 officer, who is determined to frame the British Government. Our correspondent at Westminster Abbey has the latest-”

Ros switched off the TV. “Well I’m glad that’s over with.”

“Me too,” Ben said. “Do you think it’ll be believed?”

“I hope so,” Malcolm replied.

“And the day is saved by MI5 once again,” Ben joked.

“I wouldn’t take it so lightly – that could have been a disaster,” Ros scolded.

“But it never got that far. We caught it just in time.”

“We have other things to worry about now,” Lucas said, speaking for the first time.

They lapsed into silence for a while, all occupied with their thoughts and their work. A few minutes later, Ros asked for an update. “Anything that we don‘t already know?”

Jo shook her head. “Nothing. I’ve been speaking with six and they’ve not got anything either.”

“Amber?” Ros asked.

Amber grimaced. “Nothing, sorry.”

“There has to be something going on. I refuse to believe that this isn’t all linked.” Ros pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “Okay,” she said suddenly, snapping her head up. “We cannot just be sitting back and doing nothing. We need to keep our eyes and ears peeled for any news at all. Malcolm can you set up filters that will alert us if anything pops up?”

“Already done. But I’ll keep trawling,” Malcolm said.

“Amber I want you to check all chatter in every country across the web. Use Google translate if you have to. Ben and Jo – go to Vauxhall Cross, they must know something. Maybe they’ll be more likely to tell you in person. Connie – go down to the paper archive, I want everything we know about Badah Aramur and Delam Borchevsky. Lucas - check the more recent files we have on our computers. Everyone clear?” Ros looked around at everyone. “Go.”

*

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked Amber as they walked out of the Grid together that evening.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Today’s just been a bit hectic, that’s all. My head’s all over the place, what with getting my house back and you moving in.”

“If you want to wait a while-”

“No, no. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not having any regrets.”

“I’m glad.”

“Well, maybe one.”

Lucas looked at her curiously.

“I’m sorry I thought you were using me. I realised that you cared about me the second time I slept with you.” She looked up at him, her large green eyes full of truth. Lucas touched her cheek gently before kissing her softly. “We should tell the others about this,” she whispered. “There are some things that have to be kept secret. This isn’t one of them. I’m tired of trying to control myself when I’m around you at the Grid. I want to be able to kiss you.”

“You have no idea how much I want you, do you?” Lucas said as they reached his car.

“After the last week? I’m sure I can guess.”

“Guessing is no good. You should know by now that I find you irresistible.”

Amber blushed despite herself. “We should get back. It’ll be late by the time we’ve moved into mine.”

“Just one more kiss,” he pleaded, his hands moving to her waist as they kissed again.

“Come on,” Amber urged as she pulled away, a small smile playing on her lips. “They’ll be time for  
that later…”

Lucas grinned as they got into his car. How could he resist an offer like that?

*

Amber’s phone rang; it was on silent so it made no noise but the screen lit up, casting a bright, white light onto the ceiling. The light caused Amber to stir, and she ever so carefully extracted herself from Lucas’ arms and pulled on her silk dressing-gown before picking up her phone and creeping downstairs.

“Hello?”

“Amber, it’s Harry. Where are you?”

Amber swallowed nervously as she sat down at the kitchen table; Harry would never call her at this time unless it was something important. “At my house. What do you need?”

“Is Lucas there?”

“He’s asleep upstairs.”

“Good. You cannot tell him anything, understand?”

Amber nodded, and then remembered that he couldn’t see her so she said, “Yes.”

“Okay Amber, I need you to get changed and then I’ll meet you outside your house. I’m going to get your bag from the Grid and inside it, as well as your supplies, will be all the other things you will need. I will explain everything when I pick you up.”

Her voice trembled as she said, “Okay.”

Hanging up, she moved swiftly upstairs and changed as silently as possible in her bedroom. Pulling a piece of paper from one of her drawers, she wrote a note for Lucas. Whatever was going on, she somehow knew that she wouldn’t be coming back. Amber lingered by the bed for a moment, watching him sleep; he had not moved since she had gotten up: he lay on his side, one arm behind his head and the other on top of the duvet where it had rested on her waist. She was surprised that he had not woken – he was usually a light sleeper. She guessed that he was just tired after the busy day at work. And the sex, she thought to herself.

Shaking her head to push away the memories, she folded the note up and placed it delicately on her pillow, before whispering, “I’m sorry,” and leaving the house.

Harry was already waiting outside, his silver Bentley idling on the pavement. Amber swiftly got into the car and Harry drove away.

“Where are we going?” Amber pulled her black pea-coat tighter around her; the night air was cold.

“To the airport. I need you to go to Russia for me.” Harry’s face was blank, expressionless.

“Russia?” Amber was taken aback.

Harry kept his eyes on the empty road but he nodded gravely.

“Why?”

He sighed. “Just under half an hour ago, Christian Defcot got in touch with me. I’m thinking of considering hiring him. What do you think?”

Amber shrugged.

“Anyway, he has ‘friends’ and believes that the recent outbreak of Swine Flu may be some sort of conspiracy started by the Russian Government. I have a list of contacts in both the FSB and Russian Government that can either deny this, or confirm it. I need you to meet them.”

“Why am I the one you chose? Why not Lucas, or Ros-?”

“I cannot and will not send Lucas back there, and I don’t think that you would approve of him going anyway, would you?” He glanced at her quickly.

“No.”

“No, I didn’t think so. As for Ros, I need her; she is my section chief after all.”

Amber sighed.

“I’m sorry Amber; I really need you to do this.”

“I know.”

Harry stopped the car and Amber realised with a jolt that they were already at the airport.

“Your cover, passport and plane tickets are all in your bag. Good luck.”

“Goodbye Harry,” Amber said shakily as she got out of the car. She moved round to the boot and pulled out her bag, and, slinging it over her shoulder, made her way into the airport. She heard the sound of a car pulling away into the night once again and knew that she would be, once again, living a lie.

*

Lucas groaned as the sound of the alarm clock forced him into consciousness. He reached over to switch it off and noticed as he did so that the bed was empty. It was also cold.

He sat bold upright, his heart hammering frantically inside his chest as fear shot like bullets through his body. Worst-case scenarios filled his head.

“Amber?” He called out to her, but the house was silent and empty.

He pushed the duvet away from him, scrambling to get to the edge of the bed. As he did so, he felt something fall against his hand. He picked it up. It was a small, square bit of paper that had been folded twice. He fumbled to open it; his hands were shaking uncontrollably. The blank ink had smudged slightly and the paper was crumpled. He stared at it, reading the words written in her elegant handwriting over and over again, until he felt his mind numbing with shock. He placed it down on the bed beside him as his hands clenched into tight fists. The cream bed sheets only made the black ink stand out even more. Through his blurred vision, Lucas read the note one last time:

_I love you._

She was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

Lucas parked his car underground and darted up to ground level. She wouldn’t have left him again, would she? Not after the last week they had spent together? Harry must know where she was. Barely suppressing his urge to run, he speed-walked through the entrance hall and took the stairs three at a time. He raced down the corridor, ignoring the looks passers-by gave him, and shoved open the door to the Grid. He saw Malcolm, already at his desk, who turned when he entered.

“Where’s Harry?” Lucas said, a little more sharply than he intended.

“Right here.”

Lucas whirled around and found Harry stood almost directly behind him.

“Could you please tell me the meaning of this,” Lucas said through gritted teeth, shoving Amber’s note at him.

“I’m afraid I can’t.” Harry sighed.

“Oh, so you’re not denying that this is to do with you then?” Lucas said, irrationally angry with him.

Harry’s voice was calm and level as he said, “No, I’m not. She’s fine Lucas.”

“Fine? How do you know that she’s fine? I wake up this morning and the bed is empty!”

“I know that this is hard for you-”

“Hard? Bloody hell Harry, you have no idea.”

Ros entered the Grid, shortly followed by Ben.

“We’ll continue this conversation in my office,” Harry said quietly. “I knew this would be hard for you, Lucas and I anticipated your reaction. I know that you have only just started your relationship with Amber, and I understand how you feel right now.”

“Really? How do I feel?” Lucas sat down in one of the chairs in Harry’s office. “Because right now I’m not even sure myself.”

“You’re thinking that it is unfair of me to take her away from you, especially as you’ve only recently ‘got’ her, as it were. I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong Lucas, because you have every reason to think that this isn’t fair. And that’s because it isn’t.”

“Tell me where she is, Harry,” Lucas pleaded.

“I can’t. You’ll go after her.”

“Why her?” He asked, his voice weary. It appeared that he had already resigned himself to the fact that Harry would not give away anything about her whereabouts.

“She’s the only one who can do this. I wouldn’t ask it of anyone else,” Harry sat down beside him.

“Are you sure she can handle it? Whatever ‘it’ is?”

“Positive.”

Lucas covered his face with his hands.

“She’ll be alright Lucas.” Harry placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “I have every faith in her.”

Lucas looked agonised, Harry thought; his expression was so painful to look at. Harry felt guilty for tearing Amber away from, but it was necessary. He knew how Lucas was feeling, but he didn’t want to address it. He didn’t want to have to feel even guiltier, which is exactly what he would feel. Acting like the true spy that he was, he locked up his feelings and pushed them aside. “Can you work today?”

Lucas thought for a moment. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure whether he would be able to or not. A part of him wanted to force Harry to tell him where she was, but he knew that that would never happen. Anger flared up again inside him as the thought hit him that doing what he was told for Harry had lost him his wife, eight years of his life, and now it felt like he had lost Amber.

_It’s not Harry’s fault._

But that wasn’t how he felt right now. Despite everything, the relief that he was home, the way he had been accepted back onto the Grid, he still blamed Harry. And now, looking up into Harry’s tired, lined face, Lucas felt guilty for even thinking it.

“I need you here Lucas,” Harry said softly.

“I know.” Lucas sighed again. “Okay. Just let me get some coffee first.”

*

Two weeks later 

“Lucas, I understand that you’re worried and upset but will you please try and pay attention to what I’m saying?” Ros said heatedly. It had been the third time today that she had had to call him back from inside his own mind.

“Sorry Ros. I’m not really awake.”

“I can tell!” She fumed. “Now, Delam Borchevsky’s flight arrives in an hour. He’s been called in by the Russians to discuss something important, by the sound of it. We’re going to pick him up and squeeze him until we know why he’s been communicating with Badah Aramur,” Ros continued.

“Why has it taken us this long?” Ben asked.

“Because we couldn’t exactly call him up and say that we’d like a chat, could we? He’d know that we were onto him if we did that. Lucas, I want you and Ben to go and pick him up.”

“Which airport?” Lucas asked.

“Heathrow.”

“Poor bastard,” muttered Lucas.

“Agreed. But I don’t care if his luggage has ended up in Uzbekistan; we are bringing him in today. Is that understood?”

*

Heathrow Airport 14:30 pm.

Ben ran up to Lucas, who was lounging in one of the seats in the ‘Arrivals’ area.

“His flight has been delayed by half an hour,” he said.

“Well, this is Heathrow. I’ll call Ros.” Lucas pulled his phone from his pocket and speed-dialled her number. “His flights been delayed,” he said when she answered.

“I know.” She sighed heavily. “Stick around. We can’t lose this opportunity.”

“Understood.”

Lucas and Ben sat in silence for a few moments; Lucas lost in his thoughts.

“You seem calm,” Ben said thoughtfully, purposely looking away from Lucas as he spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, with Amber gone and everything…” Ben instantly regretted bringing the topic up: Lucas’ expression darkened as he looked away from him.

“Sorry,” Ben said hastily. “I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m trying to think of other things. Work is the only thing that takes my mind off it.” Each sentence that he spoke was fragmented.

“Oh.” Ben was at a loss of what to say.

“Flight 40357 from Moscow to London has now landed. Passengers will be disembarking shortly,” the tannoy announced. 

“That’s our guy,” Lucas said, standing up, and in doing so, ending their somewhat awkward conversation. Ben mimicked him, and they both moved to opposite ends of the arrivals area.

“Alpha one, do you have visual?” Ben asked Lucas through their earpieces as passengers began to flood the area.

“Negative, Alpha two. Blimey, if these are the passengers from flight 40357 then the Heathrow staff are working extremely efficiently.”

Lucas heard Ben laugh, before he said, “I have visual. Following now.”

“Copy that Alpha two. Confirm visual.”

Lucas watched Ben as he followed Borchevsky across the floor. As he approached the exit, Lucas realised that there was someone else following him.

“Alpha two you have a tail. Repeat you have a tail.”

Lucas was too far away to do any good, and firing at the man following Borchevsky would cause too much of a distraction: he could get away.

“Alpha two he has some kind of weapon. I can’t tell what it is from here.”

Borchevsky’s tail was getting closer. Dangerously close.

“Alpha two he’s right behind you!” Lucas set off at a run, attempting to catch them up.

A single, accurate gunshot split through the chatter in the room. Borchevsky fell to the floor as Lucas caught up with him and Ben. The man who had been following him was gone.

“Shit,” Lucas said.

*

_The man spoke in rapid Russian. “What were you doing in Moscow?”_

_Lucas answered, also in Russian. “Nothing! I swear!”_

_“You are lying. Tell us what you were doing and you will be free to go.”_

_“Now who’s the one that is lying?” Lucas said and instantly regretted it, writhing in agony as the man tightened his grip on his neck._

_“You work for MI5, don’t you?”_

_Lucas said nothing, gasping for air as he felt his grip tighten again. Lucas tried to struggle away and turned his head to one side, facing away from the man as dizziness overwhelmed him._

_The man grabbed his face and whipped it round so he could look him in the eyes. “I said, you work for MI5, don’t you?”_

_“What’s it to you?” Lucas gasped, struggling to talk._

_“Everything.”_

Lucas’ eyes flew open. He was shaking and felt extremely nauseas. He pushed the covers of his bed away from him and stumbled to the bathroom. Splashing his face with water, he tried to ignore the fact that there was no one here to comfort him. A memory from not that long ago swam into his tired mind. It was times like these when he wished Amber were here beside him. But she wasn’t.

Lucas had thought that it would be better for him to return to her house. But after just one night there, he realised that it would do him more harm than good. Being in her house without her felt so wrong to him that he decided he would return to his flat. There was no respite for him though; even his own flat felt empty without her.

He returned to his bed, and lay on his back staring at the darkened ceiling. His thoughts turned to the incident earlier in the day with Borchevsky. Ros had not been happy when she had found out that he had been killed. And she was even more annoyed when Lucas told her that his murderer had ‘disappeared’. CCTV footage had been of no use whatsoever: of course, he had been facing the wrong way to be seen. Bloody typical, Lucas thought. He hated it when things went wrong, but then again, that was the nature of his work. He couldn’t help but feel that somewhere along the line, his relationship with Amber had gone wrong. And with that thought stuck firmly in his head, exhaustion overcame him and he fell into a light and restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

“Badah Aramur arrives at seven pm today at Stansted airport. His arrival marks the unofficial beginning of the negotiations regarding the United Kingdoms’ oil crises, and Saudi Arabia’s want of weapons. I do not need to tell you that this summit is extremely important.” Harry spoke low and quietly, so that everyone in the room had to be silent to hear him. “Naturally, the Foreign Secretary and myself will be attending, and the Foreign Secretary does not want any other MI5 agents nearby. He thinks that if the Saudis found that out then they wouldn’t be as open to negotiations.”

“You’re not actually going to let these negotiations to go through without any of us there, are you?”  
asked Jo.

“Of course not. I’ve tried explaining this to him, but he will have none of it. It is crucial that this summit goes exactly as planned, but it is also crucial that everyone is safe. For those reasons, Lucas and Jo, you will be coming with me to the summit. Ros, you will be in charge here at the Grid.”

“Where is this summit taking place?” Ros asked.

“Leeds Castle, in Kent,” Harry said grudgingly. “Malcolm, I want hi-tech, yet undetectable, surveillance there. We must be able to communicate with each other at all times. One other thing,” he said, for everyone had stood up to leave. “Daniel Faye has recovered; the Home Secretary told me this morning. He will be there as well.”

“When are we leaving?” asked Lucas.

“I’ll be leaving for Leeds Castle at quarter to seven; Jo and Lucas you’ll leave with the British PR group and the advisors at five o’clock. You’ll need false ID’s for this; I don’t want anyone to know that you’re with me,” said Harry.

*

Leeds Castle Broomfield, ME17 

Lucas lounged in his room at Leeds Castle. The room was large and spacious, with a soft four-poster bed dominating most of the space. There was a matching wardrobe and chest of drawers as well. The door that was situated slightly to the left of the wardrobe led to an en suite bathroom, with immaculate white tiles on both the walls and the floor. It was half open at present, and Lucas could see the reflection of the light in the mirror above the sink. He sighed as he looked around the room. Amber would like it here, he thought. Sure, it was slightly over done on the ‘Old English’ theme, but it was her sort of place; smart, grand, traditional. He sighed sadly again. There was a sharp knock on the door and he stood to answer it. Jo entered his room the moment he had opened it.

“What’s up?” He asked, resuming his place on the bed. Jo sat at the foot of it.

“I can’t stand to be with those advisors for any longer,” she muttered. “They’re doing my head in.”

Lucas laughed at the desperation in her voice. “It’s true; they’re a terrible bunch to hang out with.”

Jo looked interestedly around the room. “I think your room is bigger than mine,” she said a little enviously.

Lucas shrugged. “And? We’re only here for,“ he paused. “Actually I don’t know how long we’re here for. What do you reckon?”

“About three nights? I’m not sure either.” She glanced at her watch. “Quarter past six. I think I’m going to take a bath and relax for a while before the Saudis get here. I’ll see you later.”

She left the room, leaving Lucas to his thoughts again.

*

Harry was at the Grid when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID; automatically intrigued by the flashing ‘unknown number’. He left Malcolm and Connie with their surveillance equipment and went into his office, closing the door behind him as he did so.

“Yes?” He said into the phone.

“Harry it’s me.” Her voice sounded foreign to him; it had been a month since they had last seen each other.

“Are you on your way in?”

“Yes. I’ll be with you in five minutes. I have some urgent news for you.”

She hung up and Harry was left standing in his office, apprehension building inside him. What kind of news would she bring? Would it shed any light on anything? He sat down behind his desk and waited.

As she had said, roughly five minutes later Harry was aware of someone exiting the pods. He instantly left his office and went to see her. She still looked exactly the same, if not a little tired, he thought. Her eyes lit up as she looked around the Grid again; Harry guessed that she must be pleased to be home.

“Well, well, well,” Harry said. “It’s been a while. How are you?”

She nodded at him in agreement. “I’m fine,” she said, brushing her copper hair away from her face.

“You’re back!” Malcolm exclaimed, drawing her eyes to him.

Amber smiled happily at him and moved over to embrace him. “Yes. I’ve only been gone a month and it still feels like forever.” Connie too came over to greet her, and Ros and Ben followed.

“So, your first mission abroad. How was it?” Ros asked.

“Interesting. Harder than I first thought but I’m glad to be home.” She shrugged.

“Your urgent news?” Harry prompted.

“Oh, yes, of course.”

“My office then please. Ros, if you would like to join us?”

“I would offer you chance to rest and drink tea and the likes, but judging by your expression, you know this can’t wait.” Harry said, offering the two women a seat by gesturing with his hand.

“You’re absolutely right. But I’m not sure how accurate this information will be.”

“Tell us anyway,” Ros said.

“Well Harry, you sent me out there because you wanted me to find out if the recent outbreak of Swine Flu may be some sort of conspiracy started by the Russian Government. Sadly I couldn’t discover anything about that, but I did manage to unearth something a bit more pressing.” She paused for a moment. Harry looked surprised that she had found out something else. “Your contact in the FSB told me that they did not want the negotiations with the Saudis to continue. They do not want Saudi Arabia to have weapons, because that could be bad news for them in the event  
of some unfriendliness between their two countries. Things are tense enough as it is, but no one knows it. Not even the British Government knows about how bad things are between Russia and Saudi Arabia, and I couldn’t get any more information on that.”

“Things will reveal themselves sooner or later,” Harry said.

“Very true. You remember Delam Borchevsky?”

“Yes. He’s dead now,” said Ros, slightly angrily.

Amber nodded. “He was FSB, as you know. But he found out that Russia didn’t want things to progress between Britain and the Saudis and so tried to warn Badah Aramur that things could get complicated his end if he didn’t cancel them. Naturally Aramur declined. The contact I met also told me, some weeks later, that the Russians were trying to kill off Daniel Faye, by making it look like he had Swine Flu. Their plan didn’t quite turn out right, because he wasn’t given enough of the dosage of whatever it was that they infected him with. He’s recovered now, I take it?”

Ros and Harry both nodded.

“The FSB found out that Borchevsky had tried to warn Aramur, and was on his way here to warn the British government, and assassinated him.”

“Bloody hell. What have we got ourselves in for?” Harry said.

“Wait, there’s more,” said Amber. “It was the FSB who released the story about Tehran. Defcot only found out about it by accident. Publishing the story was the FSB’s way of trying to divert our attention. And it worked. This whole thing has been Russia all along. The FSB are going to try and kill Daniel Faye, because their previous attempt failed. They won’t let this slide.”

“In that case there’s something that you need to know. The Saudis are arriving at Stansted airport in about half an hour. The summit begins this evening at Leeds Castle,” Harry stated.

“Shit. Who’s there?”

“Jo and Lucas. I’ll be leaving shortly as well. You’d better come with me. Tonight is just a meal: the real talks commence tomorrow. Go home; pack a bag and something nice to wear. I’ll meet you in twenty minutes. Ros, I need you to explain this to the rest of the team. I’ll tell Lucas and Jo when I arrive there.”

Harry and Amber both got up to leave.

“Amber!” Ros called to her.

She paused in the doorway. “Yeah?”

“It’s good to have you back.”

Amber smiled warmly at her. “It’s good to be back.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The journey from Amber’s house to Leeds Castle took a little over fifty minutes. She sat in the back of Harry’s chauffeur-driven car in silence for most of the journey. Harry was, understandably, very tense after the news that she had recently broken to him. She wanted to ask him about Lucas, but thought that it was best to wait – he didn’t really look to be in the mood for talking. As the car pulled up outside Leeds Castle, Amber looked up at it in amazement. She had never been here before, though she had seen photographs of it. At night – as it was now – it looked truly breathtaking. The lights from the windows of the castle shimmered and reflected in the dark, rippling water of the moat around the castle. The luscious green grass (though black in the absence of the sun) was well kept and perfectly tidy. 

Amber followed Harry towards the main entrance, trailing a small suitcase behind her. They entered through the thick, wooden, double doors and Amber stared around her in awe. She had never seen a place like this before – everything was so beautiful and ornate. It was a wonderful place, she thought; a true relic of England, and it had been so close to her this whole time. Harry spoke to the person at the main desk and was directed up the stairs. Harry signalled to Amber for her to follow him, which she did.

“I know you are anxious to see Lucas again,” Harry said, and Amber felt a stab of worry. What if he didn’t want her back? “But I would like to speak with him and Jo first, without you there. Here is your room; the Saudis arrive in approximately half an hour. I will come to your room when they have arrived and we shall go downstairs to the meal together. You will be able to see Lucas and Jo then.”

Amber nodded numbly. She had been waiting for this moment since she had left, what was another hour and a bit? She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but her mouth felt dry. “Sure,” she said, her voice quiet and hoarse. “I’ll take a bath or something.”

Harry handed her a key to her room. “Relax while you can. You’re home now.” He rested a hand lightly on her arm and, smiling sadly at her, turned and walked away.

Amber unlocked the door to her room and stepped inside. She threw her coat onto the four-poster bed and pulled off her shoes. This place was incredible, she thought as she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking in her suitcase for her wash bag. She soon found it, along with her dress and shoes for the evening, which she laid out on the bed so they wouldn’t crease. Picking up her wash bag, she stood up and slowly approached the bathroom. Pushing open the door, she was met with a large bath and shower in front of her. She crouched down beside the bath and turned on the tap and waited for the water to run through hot. Once it had, she put the plug in, poured some bubble bath into the water, and waited for the bath to fill. Watching the steam rise in random swirls, she felt strangely happy and nervous at the same time. She was home, and that was a relief, but the news she had brought with her was enough to make even Harry – who was so good at staying calm – apprehensive. The other worry that chased around her mind was the fact that she would be seeing Lucas again. She honestly did not know if he would take her back or not. A knock on the door of her room brought her back to reality. 

Leaving the bath running, she stood up and answered the door. She was surprised to find one of the Leeds Castle staff stood there, holding a silver tray on which stood a chilled bottle of Jacob’s Creek white wine, a glass, and a small piece of white card.

“Someone ordered this for you,” said the man, placing the tray on the dressing table just inside the door. “Please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you.”

“Thank you,” Amber said, smiling as he left. She picked up the piece of card and read it.

_Thought this might help you relax  
\- Harry._

How thoughtful of him, Amber thought, smiling to herself. He must know how she was feeling. She poured herself a glass and returned to the bathroom. She placed the glass on the side of the bath and turned off the taps. She slipped out of her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. She slid into the bath, sighing deeply as the hot water rose up to meet her. She took a sip of the wine, closing her eyes as she slipped lower into the bathtub. The lavender scented bubble bath – not to mention the wine – was making her feel much calmer. Once she had drunk her wine, she washed herself and her hair and then got out of the bath. She wrapped herself in one of the fluffy, white towels and curled up on the bed. Amber decided to let her hair dry naturally and so left it as it was; slowly dripping water down her back. To pass the time, she flicked through one of the books she had brought with her. Soon it was time to get ready, so she sat down in front of the mirror, applied her usual makeup and ruffled up her hair. She then put on her favourite lacy black underwear and slipped into her dress. It was green and hung to just below her knees. It had a sharp v-neck, which showed a little of her cleavage. A black satin ribbon tied at the waist, further emphasising her figure. She completed her outfit with black high heels.

Almost as soon as she was ready, there was another knock on the door.

“Hello, Amber,” Harry said as she opened the door.

“Hi. Thanks for the wine, it was really thoughtful.”

Harry waved his hand. “It was nothing. Are you ready?”

Amber nodded. “Absolutely.”

“I’ve briefed Lucas and Jo. They are fully aware of the situation.”

Amber nodded again. “Does he know I’m back?”

Harry glanced sideways at her as she closed her door. She was pointedly not looking at him.

“No,” Harry said finally.

Amber swallowed nervously. “Right.”

“I’m going to Jo’s room to meet them quickly before we go down to the dining area. You can see him then.”

They started walking through the castle, with Amber following Harry, as she had no idea where she was going. She desperately tried to memorise the route, if only to keep her mind away from the subject of Lucas. Harry told her what her cover was: she was posing as Holly Stevens - his personal assistant and translator. He also told her that Jo and Lucas were posing as members of the British PR group, so she couldn’t act like she knew them.

Harry stopped outside a door and knocked.

“It’s open,” Lucas called from inside.

Amber’s heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach was squirming uncomfortably. She felt sick with nerves. If this was how she felt about hearing his voice, she would probably pass out when she saw him!

Harry glanced at her before pushing open the door. Amber saw Lucas and Jo before they saw her. Lucas looked incredible in a simple black suit and tie with a white shirt, and Jo looked equally as beautiful in a figure-hugging grey dress.

Lucas and Jo both looked up. Jo clapped a hand over her mouth and ran forwards to hug her. Amber didn’t notice, but Harry gently tapped Jo on the arm and they both stepped back away from her.

Lucas stepped forward slowly, staring at her. “You’re back?” He said faintly.

“Yes.”

“Wh-where were you?”

“Russia. Harry sent me to find out some information. Instead I found out about the assassination attempt on Daniel Faye. The information that Harry told you earlier was what I found out.”

“You were gone for a month. No one would tell me where you were.”

Amber’s eyes were filling with tears. Lucas still hadn’t moved any closer.

“I know. I’m sorry,” she said, her voice trembling treacherously.

Lucas suddenly felt irrationally angry. “I started having flashbacks again as soon as you were gone! I was waking up in the middle of the night shouting and just wanting you to be there, but the bed was empty. I was going mad. I had no idea where you were or why you had gone. You have no idea how hurt I am.”

“I know that you’re hurting Lucas, but so am I.” Amber was starting to cry now. “I didn’t want to go to Russia, but Harry said he needed me to, and I did as I was told. I cried when I left, Lucas. I cried because I felt so guilty about leaving you, and I cried every single night when I was in Russia because I knew that you would be lying awake thinking of me. Just like I was thinking of you.”

Lucas stared at her, shocked. “Did you really cry every night?”

Amber nodded, brushing away the fresh tears that were spilling out of her eyes.

Quite suddenly Lucas moved forwards and embraced her. He clutched her body to his, feeling her shaking with sobs. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, he thought as he closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar scent. Slowly he drew away from her, cupping her chin in his hands. He leant forwards and brushed his lips against hers. She moved her hands so that they were at the nape of his neck, holding him closer to her as their lips moulded to each other’s‘. Eventually they broke apart.

“Why are you still crying?” Lucas asked softly, wiping away her tears.

“Because I didn’t think you’d take me back.”

“Amber, I never let you go.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The dinner that evening was enjoyable, if not slightly dull. Amber sat with Harry at a table with the Foreign Secretary and Daniel Faye. She could not see Lucas or Jo but guessed that they would be sat with some of the other members of the PR crowd. She listened to the idle conversation between Harry, the Foreign Secretary and Faye with a small amount of interest. Harry had told them both of the situation, and had also said that there were three members of his team at Leeds Castle but he would not say whom. The Foreign Secretary was annoyed that Harry had disobeyed him, but at the same time was relieved that he had, because the situation would be a lot worse if there were no members of MI5 there. Daniel Faye was understandably twitch for the rest of the evening, but Harry assured him that he would be safe – with Malcolm, Ros, Ben and Connie watching from the Grid, and Lucas, Jo and Amber here with him, Harry was certain that everything would be okay.

Try as she might, Amber could not stop thinking about Lucas. She wondered if Lucas wanted her as much as she wanted him. When everyone had finished eating, Amber was aware of Lucas walking past her.

“Sir Harry, I believe, “ he said, offering his hand to him. “James Ketcher. I wonder if I might have a word?”

Harry stood up. “Of course. Excuse me,” he said to the Foreign Secretary and Daniel Faye.

Amber tried to listen in to their conversation but they were talking so low and fast that she couldn’t hear. Soon, Harry returned to his seat but Lucas remained standing. Amber met his gaze, seeing the hungry look in his eye. She glanced at Harry who nodded minutely and then stood up, also making her apologies to Foreign Secretary and Daniel Faye before leaving with Lucas. They quickly walked out of the dining area and up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Amber asked quietly.

“Whose room is closer? Mine or yours?” He kissed her deeply.

Pulling away Amber said, “Mine, it’s just down here.” She pulled out the key and unlocked the door. She and Lucas both stepped inside. As soon as the door was closed, Lucas grabbed Amber and pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. His tongue was twined with hers, his hands at her waist. Amber was breathless but she didn’t care – she pulled him down closer to her, trying to undo his tie as she did so. Lucas pulled away from her and took his tie off himself. He then quickly undid his shoes and kicked them off, along with pulling off his socks. Amber slipped off her own shoes, before moving to the bed and kneeling on it as Lucas followed her, his hands travelling up under her dress, while her own set about tugging his jacket off of him and discarding it on a nearby chair. She then began to unbutton his white shirt, running her hands over his chest as she slid it off his shoulders, and kissing down to his stomach. 

“God, I want you so much,” he groaned, his eyes flickering closed.

“I know,” Amber whispered, running her hands over his erection before painstakingly slowly unzipping his trousers. The outline of his erection was clearly visible against the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Stop torturing me,” he said, his voice a mixture of pleasure and pain. Pushing her hands away from him, he pulled her dress over her head, his hands running up her soft curves as he did so. His touch set her skin alight; she was burning with need and desire. Heat pooled at her centre as he removed her bra, lightly brushing his fingers across her taut nipples, the feel of which sent her head spinning as she fought back a moan of pleasure.

“You’re on a deliberate go-slow aren’t you?” She asked, fighting to control her ragged breathing.

There was a wicked sparkle in his eye as he said, “Yes. One whole month without you. I’m going to savour every moment.”

Amber raised her eyebrows questioningly. “What, you mean you didn’t use your hand instead?”

Lucas smirked at her for a moment, before removing her knickers and circling her clit with his fingers.  
She closed her eyes and moaned again, allowing him to lie her down on the bed. Kissing her deeply, he pushed two fingers inside her and started to slide them in and out. She was trembling around his fingers, trying to hold herself back, but she could not. With his thumb, he started to rub her clit in time with the movements of his fingers. She lifted her hips up, and in a whisper, begged him to make her come. He was still kissing her, his tongue inside her mouth making her wetter by the second. She knew she was about to come. Her breathing deepened, and Lucas drew back to look at her as she flew over the edge, his name on her lips.

He had forgotten how much it aroused him to watch her come. He was sure that he had never been this hard before. Amber sat up slightly so that she could remove his boxers, which she did in one swift movement. She caressed every inch of him with her hands, gripping him tightly and feeling him throb for release. She was going to make him come and she knew it. She pushed him away from her, and told him to lie back on the bed. He did so without questioning, looking up at her hungrily as she hovered over him. As she had done before, she kissed from his lips downwards, but this time she didn’t stop. She took him in her mouth, and he instantly groaned aloud as pleasure overcame him at the feel of her sucking and licking him, pushing him dangerously close to the edge. His hips surged forwards of their own accord, and he knotted his fingers tightly into her hair and shouted out her name as he came.

Before he had time to master his breathing, he found himself hardening for her again, not that this surprised him, as he found her irresistible. Amber rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her, trying hard not to seem overly desperate at the feel of his erection pressing against her again. Lucas ran his hand down her leg and pulled it around his waist at the same time as sliding into her, groaning again as he felt how incredibly wet she still was. She hooked the other leg around his waist so he could penetrate deeper, silently urging him to begin thrusting. He claimed her lips again, kissing her heatedly as he started up a rhythm of hard and deep thrusts. His hands slid underneath the small of her back, tilting her hips up towards him and bringing her body closer to his. Amber gasped as pleasure spiked in her stomach, and she gripped hold of his hair tightly, pushing her hips against his as he forced her closer and closer to the edge, until she could take it no more and cried out his name in pleasure as she came. Lucas quickly followed her, and they lay entangled with each other until their breathing slowed. 

*

“Good morning,” Lucas whispered, propping himself up on his elbow and hovering over Amber's body. Her eyes flickered open as she woke and Lucas kissed her lightly.

“Morning,” she replied, kissing him back. She rolled over and curled up around him. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.”

“A while until we have to be downstairs then.”

“Mmhmm.” His fingers were tracing lazy circles on the soft skin of her shoulder.

“And what would you like to do in the meantime?”

“Did you honestly have to ask that?” He smirked playfully at her sliding his hand to the small of her back as he rolled on top of her, kissing along her jaw line and down to her collarbone, before she knotted her fingers into his thick hair and brought his lips back up to hers. He smiled at the mutual feeling of needing to feel their lips against each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, crushing her delicate, feminine body against his own, stronger figure. She hooked a leg over his, drawing him closer, making him groan against her mouth.

The sound of a key turning in the door lock and the door swinging open and then quickly being closed had them breaking apart.

“Shit,” Amber heard Lucas curse. She could feel a blush rising on her cheeks and drew the covers tighter around her. It was never a good thing when your boss walked in on you about to have sex.

“Harry what's-” Lucas began, noticing the grim expression painted on his face.

Harry cut him off. “The contact that you met in Russia is dead. Malcolm just found out,” he said, and Amber gasped, all thoughts of embarrassment forgotten. “I think that the assassin is right here, right now, waiting to kill Daniel Faye.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

Harry felt bad about interrupting Amber and Lucas, but he knew that this was far too dangerous and important to do without them. Cursing himself for not bringing any more of his team with him, he left their room so that they could get dressed. Just as he shut the door behind him, Jo came racing down the corridor and skidded to a halt beside him. 

“Any news from the Grid?” She asked.

“Not yet. But they’re doing their best.” Harry leant back against the wall of the corridor and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

“And Amber and Lucas-” Jo moved closer to him.

Their door opened, and they both emerged, dressed and wide-awake.

“Speak of the devil,” Jo muttered. “So, what do we do?”

“Get downstairs, all of you,” said Harry.

“What about you?” Lucas asked.

“I’m going to find the Foreign Secretary and see if he’s with Daniel Faye. Go, now.”

Lucas, Amber and Jo set off at a run down the corridor. 

Lucas pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the Grid. “Malcolm, can you tell me where Faye is by locating his mobile number? Or find him on the surveillance or something?”

“I can try,” came his reply. 

They reached the main hall and desperately tried to locate Faye.

“It’s no use; there’s too many people!” Jo exclaimed desperately.

Lucas’ phone rang, and he answered it quickly, his eyes still scanning the room. “Malcolm?”

“The contact that Amber met-”

Lucas cut him off. “Is dead, we know.”

“No, not that. He must have sent us this when he knew he would be killed...”

“Sent what?” Lucas was only half paying attention; all of his efforts were going into scanning the room.

“I was just alerted to an encrypted email on the internet. It contains the name of the assassin.”

He was sharply jolted back to reality. “Is he here?”

“He’s there, yes. His name’s Alexandr Ivanovich.”

“Any physical descriptions?”

“No, sorry. His name is all we’ve got.”

“Okay, thanks Malcolm. Get someone to call Harry, I’ve just spotted Daniel Faye.”

“What’s the news?” Amber asked.

“The assassins’ name is Alexandr Ivanovich. He’s in here, right now. Split up: we have to find him. Jo, I’ve just seen Faye over there,” Lucas pointed to where he was. “Find him, warn him, get him the hell out of here.”

They split up, skirting around the edges of the room, careful to stay in each other’s line of site. Jo had found Faye, and was speaking to him in an urgent, low whisper. Her expression grave, she signalled for him to follow her out of the room. His face was full of fear, that much was obvious. Lucas was still searching the room for the assassin, though it was in vain, as he had no idea who he was looking for.

He knew something was desperately wrong when his phone rang again. “Harry?”

“I don’t suppose anyone thought there could be an attempt on Aramur’s life too?”

“Oh, shit.”

Everything happened very quickly then. Gunshots ripped through the air, people screamed and tried to run away, but found that the doors had been closed. They may have been locked too, Lucas didn’t know, but the added chaos was making it increasingly difficult to stay calm, and find the source of the bullets. How could it be so impossible to find a man wielding a gun? Lucas assumed that Ivanovich wasn’t working alone, not in a place as big as this, and there had been too many bullets fired at the same time for it to be just one person.

In the madness, Amber passed him, and he grabbed her arm. “Find Aramur, he could be killed too.”

Lucas let go of her arm and watched as she disappeared back into the crowd again. It seemed that no one knew what was happening; people were still running around screaming, though there were no more gunshots. He had spoken to soon though; more gunshots, and then, when the people cleared, Lucas saw what must have been Ivanovich standing on the other side of the room, wielding a gun. Jo was hunched over nearby, and for a horrible moment, Lucas thought that she had been injured. He then realised that she was leaning over something: a person. Ivanovich appeared to notice this too, and he turned around to look at her. Lucas forced his way through the crowd, elbowing people out of his way as he went. Unfortunately, this only added to the panic in the room, but he had no time to apologise or pacify them. 

He reached Ivanovich and kicked the gun out of his hands. He saw that it was Daniel Faye who Jo was crouching over, and shouted to her, “Get him out of here!” He realised a little too late that Faye had been shot; he was surrounded in a pool of blood. Nevertheless, Jo scrambled to her feet and dragged him across the floor, shouting for someone to call a paramedic. 

Ivanovich swung at Lucas, but Lucas ducked and rugby-tackled him to the floor. Lucas was strong, but so was Ivanovich; they grappled on the floor, twisting and turning, lashing out at each other with fists and feet. Ivanovich struggled to his feet, kicking Lucas’ body hard enough to send him skidding through the puddle of blood and across the floor. Lucas staggered to his feet and chased after Ivanovich, who had picked up his gun again and was now racing through the crowd, looking for Aramur. Lucas knew then that it was already too late for Faye, but he could still save Aramur; he could still keep these negotiations alive. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw that he was too late. Ivanovich was pointing his gun directly at Aramur. The people in the room had either fled to the corners or left altogether. Everyone, that was, except for Amber. She was standing right in front of Aramur. 

Lucas felt like his heart had stopped beating. He was completely frozen to the spot where he was standing, dripping sweat, and blood, onto the floor. 

“Get out of the way!” Ivanovich spat at Amber.

She was trembling with fear, but she refused to move. “No. You’ll have to kill me too.” 

“Do you have any idea what will happen if this deal with the Saudis goes through?”

“Yes. The Saudis get their weapons, and we get the oil that we need. Not to mention a mutual agreement of peace and trust.”

“If the Saudis get what they want, then tensions in the Middle East will rise. Do you really want another war on your hands?”

“Do you really expect me to believe that you’re doing this for us? No, you’re doing this to save yourselves.”

“Stupid girl!” Ivanovich cocked the gun. 

Lucas made to move forwards, to grab the gun and fling it across the floor. It must have been obvious in his eyes what he intended to do.

“Don’t, Lucas...” Amber whispered, her eyes filling with tears. 

Aramur looked at the two of them. He saw the look they shared; saw the pain on Lucas’ face, and the fear mixed with courage in Amber’s eyes. They would be destroyed if the other died. Such bravery, he thought, and so young at the same time. They were giving up everything to do what they thought was right.

“You die unless you move,” said Ivanovich.

“Then I die,” Amber replied defiantly.

Ivanovich pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

Badah Aramur knew that the woman standing in front of him was not going to move. In a split second, he lunged forward and pushed her to the floor. The bullet grazed the top of her shoulder as she fell, and it hit him in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor, blood already staining his shirt. What happened next neither Amber nor Aramur knew, but Lucas had kicked the gun from Ivanovich’s hands and pushed him to the floor again. This time there were armed police there to help him, and they dragged Ivanovich away on Harry’s orders. 

Amber crawled over to where Aramur was lying and tried to compress his bullet wound. The feel of his warm blood on her bare hands almost made her retch, but she held it back, and kept her hands pressed firmly on his stomach until the paramedics arrived. 

“Why did you do that?” She cried. 

“I was being reckless. Trying to be the hero for once.” His voice was so faint she could barely hear him. 

Amber smiled in spite of herself as the paramedics began to bustle around and move him onto a stretcher. She stood up as they took him away and looked down at her blood-covered hands, trying to push away the feeling of nausea. She had no idea what had happened to Ivanovich’s accomplices; she assumed that they had fled when they saw that it was all over. She tried not to think about what would happen to Ivanovich now, and whether Aramur would survive. 

“Would you have done it? Would you have taken that bullet if he hadn’t moved you out of the way?” Lucas asked quietly as gradually the room emptied. 

Amber turned again to face him. “Would you?”

There was silence for a long time, in which they both studied the others’ face. 

“Yes,” he said finally. 

”There’s your answer.”

“You would have been killed.”

“It’s our job, Lucas. This is what we do – there’s a risk of us dying every single day! You know it, and I know it. But right now I am not dead thanks to the incredibly stupid efforts of that man,” Amber gestured to the stretcher, which was now being rushed outside into an ambulance, “I’m still alive, so are you, so is Harry and so is Jo. That’s all that matters. Now if you will excuse me I really need to get this blood off my hands before I throw up.” 

She turned on her heel and made her way to the female staff bathroom in the main reception area. Trying to avoid getting blood on anything, she opened the door with her elbow and let it swing close. The bathroom was empty – as she had hoped, and she quickly turned on the hot taps and began to scrub the drying blood from her hands and arms. 

“Ew,” she muttered, feeling the bile rise in her throat. 

The blood made the water in the sink run red, and Amber was relieved when it had all been washed away. She dried her hands with some of the paper towels and then splashed her face with cold water. Inside she was still unreasonably angry with Lucas, but it was fading away now. She didn’t understand why she was so angry; she presumed it was just the stress of what had just happened. Either way, she knew that she couldn’t stay with Lucas and work for MI5 at the same time. 

*

“Ah, Amber, there you are,” Harry said as she emerged from the bathroom. He was standing just by the reception desk, evidently waiting for her. 

“Sorry, I was just getting the blood off my hands.”

“It’s no problem. I’m waiting for Lucas and Jo to join us and then we shall head back to my room and discuss this.” 

Amber nodded tiredly in idle agreement. Soon, Jo and Lucas joined them and they walked in silence up the stairs and along the grand corridor to Harry’s room. Amber, Jo and Lucas all sat down around the small circular table while Harry poured them each a glass of water. Amber kept trying to catch Lucas’ eye and apologise to him but he was looking away from her – had she really annoyed him that much, she wondered? 

A morose atmosphere enveloped them as they sat in silence, drinking their water. Harry was gazing out of the window; Jo was fiddling with her nails; Lucas was staring blankly at the table and Amber was running her finger around the rim of her glass. The sadness was almost tangible – no one spoke a word for quite some time. Each person was lost in their own thoughts, wondering what would happen next, or what else could have been done should they have known more information. 

“What now?” Jo asked quietly, breaking the silence. 

“We wait to see if we can salvage this deal. Daniel Faye is dead, and Badah Aramur could be, by now.” 

“What happens if the Saudis don’t want to co-operate with us anymore?” asked Amber. 

“Then we find an alternative oil supply, and we lose an otherwise useful ally,” said Harry. “The Foreign Secretary has returned to Whitehall, the PR crowds have gone, the Saudis have gone either back to their rooms or with Aramur to the hospital. I suggest we get back to the Grid.” 

They nodded their agreement and left Harry’s room. Amber hesitated outside his door, waiting for Lucas to join her. 

“See you later,” Jo said as she headed for her room, seeing Lucas pause beside Amber. 

“I’m sorry,” Amber said tearfully. “I’m sorry I got angry.” 

Lucas pulled her away from Harry’s room – he didn’t want Harry to hear their conversation. 

“I just…oh God I don’t even know,” Amber wiped her eyes and looked away from him. “I’m scared. I’m scared that I might lose you.”

Lucas pulled her into his arms, the sight of her trying to hold back her tears making him feel guilty. “You were very brave earlier,” he whispered as he stroked her hair. 

“No I wasn’t, I was doing my job. Anyone would have done it.” Amber held onto his shirt tightly.

“No they wouldn’t, and you know it. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

*

The rest of the day was spent at the Grid, dealing with the media and various other problems that had arisen. At quarter past five, Harry called the team into the conference room to deliver the news that Aramur was still alive, which prompted a collective sigh of relief from the team. After Harry dismissed them and told them to get some rest, Amber approached him in his office.

“Harry, I was wondering if I could go and see Aramur.” 

Harry looked a little surprised at this. “Well, I can’t see any problem with it. Tell him that myself and the Foreign Secretary would like to see him too, at some point.”

“I will.”

“After that, please get some rest. Enjoy being back at home, while you can.”

“Thank you Harry.” 

*

6:13pm, Maidstone Hospital, Kent

“Thanks for coming with me,” Amber said to Lucas as they entered the hospital reception together. 

“It’s no problem. I’ve spent too much time without you, I don’t want to leave your side just yet.”

“Good evening, unfortunately visiting hours are now closed,” the woman at the desk said.

“We’re from the security services,” Lucas said as he and Amber showed her their ID. “We urgently need to see Mr Badah Aramur.”

The woman nodded, looking slightly worried. “Is something the matter?”

“No, we just need to see him,” Lucas said cheerfully. 

“He’s in room 107, just down the corridor there.”

“Thank you,” Amber said. 

“Would you mind waiting outside?” She asked Lucas as they reached Aramur’s room. 

He nodded and leant against the wall as she pushed open the door and entered the room. Aramur was awake and staring blankly up at the ceiling. He was hooked up to several machines, including a heart monitor. He looked pale, which was unsurprising, but at least he was still alive. 

“Hi,” Amber said, announcing her arrival. 

Aramur used the remote control in his hand to move the bed into a sitting position. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

“I just thought I’d come by and see how you were. I do owe you my life, after all.” 

“Please, take a seat.”

Amber drew up a chair by his bedside and sat down. “It’s my job to protect you, and this country. You should have let me take the shot. Without you, this deal will never go through, not now that Daniel Faye is dead.” 

“I am very sorry for the death of Mr Faye,” said Aramur, and he was sorry – the sadness in his eyes was very visible. “But you are wrong. If I had died, then my country would have been angry, but my people know how important this is. If I had died there would have been someone else to take my place. But if you had died, who would take your place?”

“I don’t know; someone young, new and fresh. Straight out of training, I would guess.”

“No, you misunderstand. Who would take your place.”

“Forgive me, Sir, I don’t quite understand.”

“There is no one that could take your place. I am not important; I have no family, no wife or children. Barely anyone would miss me. Others would take my place, but there is only one of you. And I think that he,” Aramur indicated Lucas, whose figure could be seen through the window, “knows it.” 

“Lucas? But…?” 

Aramur smiled faintly, while Amber tried to pull her thoughts together.

“I saw the look in his eyes when he thought you might die,” Aramur said.

“What look?”

“Ah, you were too busy being righteous to notice it. It was a look of love. If you had died, I think he might have too.”

Amber stared at him for a moment in disbelief. 

“I may be old, but I still know that look. Don’t make me regret risking my life.”

“I won’t, Sir, I give you my word.” Amber stood up to leave and placed the chair back in its original position. “If you wouldn’t mind, my boss – Sir Harry – and the Foreign Secretary would greatly wish to see you at some point.” 

“Of course. Tell them that I look forward to it.”

“If only all members of government could be like you, Sir,” Amber said. 

Aramur chuckled. “You are very kind, Miss. But I believe your boyfriend is anxious to leave.”

Amber smiled, and shook his hand. “Get well soon Sir.” 

“Thank you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

After visiting Aramur at the hospital in Kent, Amber and Lucas had returned to the Grid - despite Harry’s orders to go home - only to be told by Harry that they weren’t needed and that he was ordering them to go home and get some rest. They were expected back on the Grid early the following day and he wanted them to be well rested and recovered for a long day of dealing with angry members of the Saudi party and media spin stories. 

Amber and Lucas sat in the living room at Amber’s house. The television was on, though neither of them was really watching it. It was too early for the news to be on and so it was just playing random evening programmes. The dim light from the orange bulbs cast a blazing glow around the room, softening the lines of everything in it, and forming soft shadows on the walls. 

“If it weren’t for the job we do, this evening might just be perfect,” Amber said. 

“It’s close enough to perfect,” Lucas murmured, pulling her closer against his chest and tightening his hold on her waist. “You’re back. That’s all that matters.”

“Back, but at what cost? Faye died, and Aramur almost did. All because of a lack of intelligence.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. No one predicted this would happen,” Lucas spoke gently, playing with a few stray strands of her hair.

She sighed heavily, feeling tears of guilt well up in her eyes, but pushing them away. “I really don’t know how much longer I can do this for.” 

“Do what?” Lucas asked. 

“This: MI5, and me and you,” she sighed. “I’m so scared that I could lose you. Especially after today.”

Lucas pulled away from her, his icy eyes searched hers, looking for the emotion in them. She was telling truth, and she was scared to do it. She was scared about what he would think, what he would say. He his arms back around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. 

“I was scared too. I believe that you really would have taken the shot. And I don’t think I could carry on living without you.” 

“Of course you could. You’d have to.” Amber pulled away from him and met his gaze with her own. He looked away to the floor. 

“No. I really don’t think I could.” 

“Lucas…” she gently touched his cheek, tilting his face back up to hers and forcing him to look at her. “You managed without me before.”

“Yes, but that was when I had just come back from Russia. I was numb then. Completely and utterly numb; I couldn’t feel anything, and I felt like there was a massive chunk of me missing. But I found it again. I found it in you.” His eyes were full of emotion and truth. Amber felt her heart racing inside her chest. 

“Leave with me, Lucas. Leave MI5 and we can start a new life, together. I don’t want anything else anymore. I thought I wanted excitement and danger, and I did, but then I met you, and now I don’t want anything else but to spend the rest of my life with you.” Her eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to engulf her. Lucas could see them glistening at the edge of her eyes, tiny drops clinging to her eyelashes. 

“I-”

“You don’t have to make a decision now,” she whispered, touching his lips with her fingertips.

“No, I’ve made my decision.” 

*

Thames House, London, MI5 Central HQ

“Yes?” Harry said, raising his head at the knock on his office door. “Ah, Malcolm, do come in.”

Malcolm entered his office and hovered anxiously by his desk. 

“Can I help you?”

Malcolm cleared his throat. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Amber, have you?” 

“She went to visit Badah Aramur and then went home with Lucas, why?” 

Malcolm looked nervous, on edge. “I’ve had a bit of news about her house. You remember it was bugged?”

Harry nodded, still unsure as to what Malcolm was getting at. 

“Well the bugs that were used were commercial, anyone could have them. In fact, I believe we occasionally use them-”

“Malcolm, please, whatever it is you have to say, just say it,” Harry said, exasperated at his old friends’ way of extending what he was trying to say. 

“One of the bugs from our stock has been ‘misplaced’”

“By ‘misplaced’, you mean stolen?” 

“Well that’s just the thing, I’ve no idea. But there is one missing, and there’s no log of anyone signing it out.” Malcolm lowered his voice and spoke anxiously. “I think someone in here is a traitor.” 

“Thank you Malcolm. Please send Ros in?” 

Malcolm nodded and left, only to be replaced moments later by Ros.

“You wanted me, Harry?”

“Yes. Have a seat.”

“Whatever it is it’s serious then,” Ros said as she did as Harry had said. He moved over to join her. 

“I think we have a mole among our ranks.”

“What? How do you know?” Ros said, very obviously shocked. 

“Amber’s house was bugged with a bug that appears to have come from our supplies. There is no log of anyone using it though. It has to be someone from within MI5, perhaps even this very section.” Harry looked bleak as he spoke. 

“Well how do we find out?”

“I’m still trying to think about that myself. Listen to me Ros, the only people who know of this are you and Malcolm, this is far too sensitive for anyone else’s ears. So keep it to yourself.”

Ros nodded. “Absolutely Harry.”

“If I find out anything more, you’ll be the first to know.”

Ros took her leave and left Harry to his thoughts. He was in turmoil over what this all meant. In desperation he tried to wrack his brain for any inkling that there could be a mole within Section D, but he hadn’t the vaguest idea who would do such a thing. Until he found out anything more, he would just have to wait and see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

Lucas awoke early that morning. He was still feeling uneasy about the conversation he had and Amber had had the previous night. His answer had been final, absolute, and to start with Amber had been upset. But Lucas hoped that she could understand his reasons. The dawn was just breaking; Lucas could see the colour of the sunrise entering the room through the pale curtains and casting the cream walls in a dull golden glow. He rolled over and rested an arm on Amber’s waist. In the morning light her hair looked orange, like the flames of a fire. Lucas ran his fingers softly through it, absently playing with the loose waves. He lowered his head and gently kissed her cheek, waking her from her peaceful sleep. She rolled over in his arms, smiling as he kissed her again. 

“Are you still mad at me?” He whispered anxiously, propping himself up on his elbow so he could hover over her. 

She reached up and cupped his face with her hands. “No,” she said softly. “I understand. And I think you’re right too.” She smiled warmly, brushing the sleep from her eyes as she stretched in his arms. “I understand that our love is deeper than this.” 

Lucas smiled back. “I told you you’d feel better about it after you slept,” he teased as he rolled them both onto their sides, wrapping his arms around her so he could kiss her delicately. 

“I never said it was sleeping that made me side with you.” 

“Then what?” Lucas murmured, tenderly kissing down her neck and across her shoulders. 

“This…” Amber whispered, bringing his lips back up to his as they locked in a passionate embrace.

*

7:09am, Thames House, London, MI5 Central HQ 

“What do you mean, you ‘sent him home’?” Harry shouted down the phone. He had been at the Grid since six o’clock that morning and was already wound up. If it weren’t for the fact that the phone wasn’t cordless then he would be pacing irately up and down the floor of his office. 

“The FSB wanted words with him. Russia is the best place for him at the moment.” The man on the other end of the phone spoke in a heavy Russian accent, though his tone was blank, bored. 

“I told you I wanted Ivanovich here! We aren’t finished with him!”

“Nor are we. I’m sorry, Mr Pearce.” 

He hung up and Harry sat down in his chair behind his desk, fuming silently. “Bloody Russians,” he muttered angrily as Ros walked in to his office. 

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes.

“Yes. I was just on the phone to Peta Volkov – the new head of the Russian Embassy – he’s sent Ivanovich home.”

“What?” Ros said coldly. She haughtily placed her hands on her hips as Harry sighed heavily and leant back in his chair. 

“I know…they typically sent home the man responsible for the death of a well-respected man. I have to go and see Aramur at the hospital and try and finalise this deal. Can you see if we have any leverage with the Russians? I want Ivanovich back in this country by Thursday. Use Amber and Lucas when they get in.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry got to his feet and snatched his coat from the hook by the door. He quickly departed and Ros sighed. Harry was going to be in a bad mood all day, she thought as she glanced around his office, before she too departed. 

*

7:15am, Amber Hayward’s residence

“Amber, are you ready?” Lucas called up the stairs. He was in the kitchen, sifting through the post that had just arrived. It was, of course, all for Amber; he hadn’t quite got round to collecting his own post from his flat just yet. 

“Nearly, why?” she shouted back. 

“Ros called, she wants us in ASAP.”

“Why?”

“No idea.” Lucas turned around and rested against the kitchen counter-top as Amber entered the kitchen. 

“Didn’t you wear that shirt yesterday?” she asked as she pulled on her coat. 

Lucas glanced down and shrugged. “I don’t know. Does it matter?”

“Surely you have more shirts that you can wear…”

“I do…” Lucas said, pulling her into his arms. “But it’s not my fault that you haven’t washed them yet.” His tone was light, teasing. 

“Naturally it’s my fault…Come on, I hate keeping Ros waiting.”

*

Amber and Lucas arrived at the Grid twenty minutes later. Ros escorted them both into the meeting room, told them what was happening and gave them their work to do. It was boring and tedious but they knew it had to be done. 

One hour later and Harry returned to the Grid, with the Foreign Secretary accompanying him. Ros immediately stood and asked Harry for a quick word. 

“Yes, Ros?”

“We’ve managed to arrange an interrogation on Wednesday night. Of course, he’ll be with the FSB right now, but there’s nothing we can do about that.”

“The FSB could give him an alibi.”

“Precisely, but it really is the best we can do. Lucas, Amber and I have been doing our absolute best. This is the result.”

“It’s good work Ros, really. At least we get to have our little chat with him.” 

Ros nodded and Harry turned to leave.

“By the way, did you secure the deal?” she asked hastily.

“We did. It’s all over now. Aramur will be flying home tomorrow night.”

“Good. I’m glad he’s okay, and that one more thing is out of the way.”

“Me too,” Harry said tiredly. 

“Anything else on the possible mole?” Ros dropped her voice to her whisper as Connie passed them.

“No, nothing yet. I trust you have kept it to yourself?”

“Of course I have.” Ros looked mildly affronted, Harry noted. 

“I’ll let you know once I find out any more.” 

Ros returned to her desk, and Lucas leant over to her. “How did you manage to get Ivanovich home? All the people we tried were being extremely arrogant.”

Ros shrugged. “Just got lucky, I guess.”

Lucas could tell that Ros would say no more, and so he didn’t press the matter. It seemed odd to him that it should be Ros who had managed to find the way to get Ivanovich back, especially when it was he and Amber who had stronger Russian connections. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought to one side and sunk back into his chair, trying to prevent his mind from wandering. 

*

8:11pm, The Grid

“Harry, may I have a word?” Malcolm appeared in the open doorway of Harry’s office. The rest of the team had gone home, and only Harry and Malcolm remained at the Grid. It had been a long and tiring day, but it had also been productive, and everyone, Harry included, was glad that the day was drawing to a close. 

“You may.”

“I’ve been trawling through the CCTV footage from outside the storeroom. I’ve been doing a bit of digging.”

“About the possible mole?” Harry asked, gesturing to Malcolm to have a seat. 

“Yes,” he replied, nodding. “I discovered that there was someone there at around the time that the bug might have gone missing.”

“Really? Who?”

“You won’t like it.”

Harry studied him for a moment. “No, but tell me anyway.”

“Lucas.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

She sat alone in her cold home, an empty wine glass clutched tightly in her sweaty palm. Beads of sweat dotted across her forehead and she wiped them away, feeling the familiar surge of adrenalin pump through her body as her heart and mind raced. Her body was clammy; the bare skin of her arms stuck to the material of her sofa. How had it come to this? It was all going so well before. Now she was in such a mess. She had been awake all night; unable to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her restless mind flashed bitter memories though her head every time she tried to close her eyes. 

“Oh, God…” she felt nauseous, drained, scared. Clasping her feverish head in her hands she leant forwards, willing her thoughts to stop. Glancing briefly at the clock, she noticed that she would have to be at work in an hour. Wearily she dragged herself to her feet and trudged to the bathroom. Flicking the shower on, she allowed the steam to rise before undressing and stepping in. Instead of clearing her head, the heat and hypnotic swirls of the steam made her chest tighten and head throb. Drawing in rapid intakes of breath, she forced herself to shower quickly; the sooner she could get out, the better. She switched off the shower and reached for a towel, then huddled down on the floor while her breathing returned to normal. She rested her back against the cool tiles of the bathroom, which were damp with moisture. She was scared: she had never been one to suffer panic attacks, but the circumstances had changed. Standing up, she finally gathered her thoughts, before getting ready to leave for work. They knew. 

*

7:31am, Amber Hayward’s Residence

“I can never look at my kitchen in the same way again!” Amber wailed as she entered it and saw Lucas making coffee. 

He smirked as she spoke and set about making toast. “And why would that be?” He teased. 

“Oh, I don’t know, possibly due to the fact that you and I had hot, raunchy sex here last night?” She raised an eyebrow as Lucas edged closer to her. 

“Maybe, but you loved every second of it,” he whispered, claiming her mouth and making her moan softly as his teeth grazed her lips. He chuckled lightly as he pulled away and she frowned impatiently. 

“You have to stop doing that. It’s so annoying when you stop.” Her hands knotted into his hair as she brought his lips back to hers again. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to stop, but we don’t have long before we have to be at work.”

“So? Harry won’t mind if we’re a little bit late…” Amber whispered against his lips as her hands travelled downwards to his jeans, slowly unzipping them and making him groan as her fingers skimmed his straining erection. Lucas lifted her up and sat her on the counter-top, all thoughts of breakfast forgotten as he lowered first her jeans, then his own. Amber pulled his body against hers and felt him shake his head as he said, “You amaze me.” 

“No, I just know what I want.” 

“Yeah,” he whispered back as he drew away from her lips slightly. “This.” 

Amber moaned in pleasure as he entered her with such force that her back smacked against the wall. Lucas grabbed hold of her hips as he began to thrust, and she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could penetrate her deeper. She was already gasping in pleasure and knew that she was minutes away from climaxing. Lucas kissed her intensely, a low growl issuing from his throat as she ran her tongue over his lips. He was still thrusting fiercely hard, and it was moving them close to the edge. One final thrust sent them both flying.

“I’m not even going to be able to look at you at work now,” Lucas muttered once they had both recovered and re-dressed themselves. 

“That’s such a shame. We could always sneak off to the loos.”

“Don’t go giving me ideas.” 

“Maybe I want to give you ideas…” Amber whispered, her body teasingly close to his. “Once more before we go to work. Please?” 

“Like you had to say ‘please’…” 

*

7:56am, Thames House, London, MI5 Central HQ

“Has anyone seen Ros?” Harry asked, stepping out of his office, where he had been filing some paperwork, and onto the Grid. Both Connie and Malcolm – who were the only other people at work at this hour – both shook their heads. 

“I’m here,” Ros said from the pods, tidying her windswept hair as she chucked her bag unceremoniously onto her desk. “Traffic was bad. Sorry I’m late.”

“Office,” Harry said, barely acknowledging Ros’ apology. 

Sighing quietly to herself, she followed him.

“Last night, after almost everyone had left, Malcolm came to see me. He showed me this.” Harry pressed a button on a remote control and CCTV footage from outside the storeroom played. 

“So?” Ros said. 

“This is the footage from when the missing bug was taken. The only person who was in the storeroom that entire day was Lucas.” 

“Lucas?” Ros repeated, evidently shocked. 

Harry nodded. “That is, unfortunately, what we have so far.”

“Do we have any proof? Concrete evidence?”

“Not unless you count that CCTV footage as concrete evidence. It’s possible that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time but…”

Ros exhaled a deep breath and sunk back into her chair.

“I’ll be having words with Lucas when he and Amber get in.”

“Oh shit,” Ros said suddenly, “What about Amber?”

Harry grimaced. “That is out of my control.”

“What do you want me to do?” Ros asked, fighting to keep her breathing normal. 

“Talk to Amber. Explain to her what is happening. Don’t let her speak to him.”

“I understand Harry.”

As Ros stood up to leave, Harry called her back. 

“Ros, you look tired, is everything alright?”

“Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine. I just had a restless night. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” Ros smiled before she left, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

*

Lucas and Amber entered the Grid twenty minutes later than normal. Making their excuse as the traffic being bad, they both took their seats at their desks, though their gazes occasionally met, resulting in them both looking away hastily, before their minds could relieve their earlier experience. 

“Lucas, I require a word with you,” Harry said suddenly, making Lucas jump, as he wasn’t aware that Harry was stood almost directly behind him. “Office.”

“Right.” Lucas said, doing as Harry had said though he was confused as to why. 

“I have reason to suspect that you could be a traitor,” Harry said solemnly once he had closed the door. 

“A traitor? Harry don’t be ridiculous…I haven’t the faintest idea what this is all about. You can’t honestly think that I would…” Lucas stopped abruptly at the look in Harry’s eye. “Harry?” Desperation filled his voice. He begged with his eyes for Harry to believe that this wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. 

“I’m sorry Lucas, the evidence all points to you. That and the phone calls…”

“What phone calls?!” 

Harry responded by sliding several transcripts across the table. Lucas quickly skim-read through it, reading both the English and the Russian. 

“Harry, please, none of this is true. I’ve never had these conversations with anyone. They’re fake. Completely fake.” Harry said nothing. “Why won’t you believe me?!” Suddenly Lucas was on his feet, pacing furiously around the office. “Eight years, eight years I spent in Leyshanka, and I stayed loyal to this country for the whole time. Despite the torture, the pain, despite everything, I stayed loyal! But apparently that all counts for nothing now.”

Harry remained infuriatingly silent. 

“Harry, please! Please believe me! You know I would never do this to you! After everything I’ve been through…” Lucas sank back down into his chair. Harry was not going to believe him. “I’m being set up Harry.” 

“Maybe,” Harry finally said, “But until I discover otherwise you will be under surveillance at your flat.”

“What about Amber?” Lucas said hoarsely. 

“Yes. What about Amber?”

“Harry, none of this is true! She doesn’t know anything; she’s not party to anything because none of it is true! Let me speak to her, please. Where is she?”

“She’s with Ros, and you know full well that I cannot allow you to do that.” 

Just then, two men entered the office who Lucas had never seen before. Looking desperately to Harry as realisation hit him, he was forced to his feet as the two men took hold of one of his arms each and pulled him roughly into a standing position. As he numbly allowed himself to be escorted from Harry’s office, he saw Amber emerge from the meeting room, with Ros standing directly behind her, her icy eyes staring him down. Amber’s face was stained with tears; Ros must have told her, Lucas thought. The two men tightened their grips on Lucas’ arms as he hesitated and Amber approached him, her eyes sparkling with fresh tears.

“Amber, it isn’t true, I swear.”

“I trusted you,” she said, and Lucas felt his heart wrench. “I still want to. But I don’t know what to believe any more.”

“Believe me, believe in us. I love you.”

Tears spilled from her eyes; she looked as if she was about to crumble, fall apart and sink to her knees. 

Amber turned to Ros, frantically clawing at her arm. “Let me speak with him. Just two minutes, that’s all I need-”

Ros shook her head. “No. Sorry.”

The two bodyguards wrestled Lucas through the pods, despite his attempts to break free. Amber tried to grab hold of him, but Ros pulled her back and kept her arms locked tightly around her until Lucas had been taken away. 

“No!” Amber wailed, crying out after him as her body shook with sobs. “Let me go!” She finally broke free of Ros’ hold but it was too late: Lucas was already out of the building. 

“I refuse to believe this is true!” she shouted angrily, directed more at Ros than anyone. 

“I understand your anger-” Ros began, but Amber cut her off. 

“No you don’t! No you bloody well don’t! I’m going home.” 

“Amber, wait!” Ros shouted after her. 

“Let her go, but make sure she doesn’t try to contact him. Follow her,” Harry ordered, and Ros left the Grid after her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new arrival at the Grid shakes things up. How will the already established team react? Lucas North/OC

The morning light crept unwontedly through the blinds that covered the kitchen window. The sharp glare of it forcing him to alter his position on the sofa. He stood up and moved silently to the kitchen, opening the blind and gazing out at the rapidly rising sun. It was set to be a beautiful day, and it was such a shame that he had no one to enjoy it with. Even if their day at work had been the single most dire and depressing day of their lives, he still would have had the moment of shared happiness when they awoke together to find the sun smiling out at them from a clear blue sky. 

Did she know that she was permanently in his thoughts? Did she know that he hadn’t slept for thinking of her? His every thought somehow found its way back to her, alone, in her house, but which he had been sharing with her. The silence of his flat meant that no matter what he did, he could not stop thinking of what was to come. 

“Mr North.”

“What?” Finally, something to break the silence, albeit in the form of one of his minders. 

“You really should eat something.” 

“No, I don’t want anything.”

“You should eat, you haven’t for the last day and a half.”

Lucas smiled bitterly to himself. “Oh, I think I can cope.” 

The minder sighed irritably. “As you wish Mr North.” 

They lapsed into silence again; with Lucas collapsing tiredly back onto the sofa after a few minutes of pacing dully around the flat. His mind drifted again, back to thoughts of Amber. He could imagine her sat on her sofa, a mug of tea in her hands, eyes red with tears. The chances were that she wouldn’t have slept either. No doubt her body was also aching with tiredness, and she had probably refused to go into work. Not that Harry would allow her to, given her current state of mind. 

“I need you so much,” he whispered as he gazed at the plain, white ceiling. 

*

10:21am, The Grid

Malcolm had been at the Grid for just over three hours. He was determined to discover the truth, no matter what the cost to himself. He could not believe that Lucas was a traitor. He had known Lucas before Russia, known the man before he became broken, and it was so unlike him to do anything like this. Malcolm firmly believed that Lucas was still the man he knew, with his strong moral views and outlook of life it was impossible for him to even comprehend for a second that it was Lucas. 

He had been watching the CCTV footage over and over again for any chance that he had missed something the first time round. He was desperately trying to prove his previous revelation wrong. Suddenly something caught his eye and, feeling his heartbeat quicken, he dashed away from his computer and into Harry’s office.

“It’s not Lucas,” Malcolm said very suddenly, entering the office without knocking.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry had just finished speaking to someone on the phone and quickly turned in his chair to face Malcolm. 

“It’s not Lucas. He isn’t the traitor.”

“But, the CCTV…how can you be sure?”

“I can’t, but I know that it definitely isn’t Lucas.”

“Explain.” Harry leant forward on his desk, his fingers laced as he rested his chin on his clasped hands.

“Well I’ve been going over the CCTV footage with a fine-toothed comb. There’s something that doesn’t quite fit. Ten minutes after Lucas leaves, there’s a minute glitch; so tiny that I didn’t pick it up before.”

“What are you saying?”

“It’s possible that someone could have frozen the camera or snipped a bit of footage out.”

It was rare that Harry ever looked anything but calm and relaxed, even when given the most important of news, but on this occasion, he appeared to have frozen. 

“The only downside is-” Malcolm said. 

“We still have no idea who the real traitor is.” Harry took a deep breath. “Okay Malcolm, listen very carefully to what I’m about to say: do not tell anyone. Not even Ros. Do some more digging; if someone did snip a bit of CCTV footage then they must have hacked into the system. If whoever did this has any consistency whatsoever, then they will have used Lucas’ login, but it may have been at a time when Lucas wasn’t actually around. I want you to find out when this was, then cross-reference it with who was at the Grid at that exact time. Is that clear?”

“Yes Harry.”

“Oh, and one more thing, this is strictly for my eyes only. If anyone asks what you’re doing, lie.”

Malcolm nodded solemnly, the weight of this discovery pressing firmly on his mind. He could feel Harry’s tension, possibly mixed with despair at being betrayed. Who would do this? Who could do such a thing? Harry’s mind was locked in a similar circle: if it wasn’t Lucas, then who? He held his head in his hands as he tried to gather his thoughts, tried to piece together the mess that was currently residing in his head. He thought back over the past few days, and suddenly something clicked in his brain. He knew who the traitor was, and he knew what he had to do.

*

10:30am, Amber Hayward’s Residence

“Harry?” Ros said as she answered her phone. 

“Ros, are you still with Amber?” 

“Yeah I am. We’re sat in her living room drinking tea. Why?”

Harry hesitated before he spoke. “I need you to come in. It’s about the situation with Lucas. I need to tell you something.

“I’ll be right in. What about Amber?” Ros looked over at her and shook her head as Amber opened her mouth to ask a question. 

“I think its probably best if you bring her with you. I’d rather she wasn’t left alone.”

“Understood, Harry. We’ll be right there.”

*

Amber and Ros arrived at the Grid ten minutes later, and Jo instantly approached Amber and wrapped her arms around her. 

“It may be of little condolence, but I can’t believe it either,” Jo whispered as Amber fought to hold back her tears. 

“Thanks, Jo.” She smiled weakly at her as Jo squeezed her arm. 

“Get into the meeting room right now,” Harry growled, grabbing Ros’ arm as he appeared. He spoke so low that no one else heard, and the rest of the team had approached Amber to see how she was, so no one noticed Harry forcing Ros through the doorway into the meeting room. “Now, sit down.” 

Ros sat. “I’m guessing by the not-so-kind way in which you are handling this that you are slightly pissed off.”

“Pissed off?! Ros, I am way beyond pissed off.”

“It’s understandable, I suppose.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do. So, I suggest you start now.” Harry sat down in the chair opposite Ros. He was breathing heavily, anger coursing through his veins. 

“How did you know it was me?” Ros asked. 

“Oh, it was all too perfect, Ros. The way you managed to get Ivanovich back without explaining how – too vague to be reality, Ros. I would have at least thought that Lucas would have had more leverage with the Russians than you. So, how did you do it?”

“Yalta,” Ros said. 

Harry stared, dumbfounded, at her for a moment. “Yalta?”

“Yes. Yalta.”

“You betrayed us, for Yalta.”

“I did. They gave me Ivanovich.”

She was effortlessly calm, gazing blankly ahead, keeping her eyes averted from Harry and fixed on a point on the wall. Fury boiled inside Harry, suddenly unleashing like a tightly wound coil. He exploded in rage, slamming his hands palm-down onto the table in front of him.

“Why did you do it?” He demanded. 

“Because I had to.” Her voice was filled with bitterness and pain. “How could you have been so stupid to think that Yalta were just going to let me go. Did you really believe that they wouldn’t try and come looking for me? Of course they did…they found me in Russia. I had no choice but to do what they said. Or I would have been killed.” 

“You should have come home! You should have told me!”

“What, and let myself be destroyed? I don’t think so. No, Yalta may not have the best motives, but that doesn’t stop me from agreeing with some of their ideas!”

“Why did you bug Amber’s house?”

“I needed her to get close to Lucas.”

“Why?”

“Because Yalta asked me to. They have members that are in the FSB. They wanted to keep tabs on Lucas at all times.”

“So you were going to use Amber, were you?”

“That was the plan, yes.”

“Only you never got round to it, did you?”

“I didn’t expect them to fall in love!” Ros slammed her fists on the table. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this! But Yalta…you have no idea of the power they hold. It was hinted at that they have people in the highest possible places. Think of any government in any country and chances are that Yalta has people there. What was I supposed to do, Harry? Tell me that.” 

Harry said nothing; his mind was reeling. “Why frame Lucas?” he asked finally.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly let myself get caught, could I?” Ros said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It was all about the Russians, and Lucas was the perfect candidate. I figured that if I framed him and it turned out to be true that he was traitor then it wouldn’t matter anyway.”

“But he’s not, is he? Because you’re the traitor. You cut out the bit of CCTV footage that showed you leaving the storeroom, you set Lucas up, you, quite possibly, destroyed Amber in the process, and what was it all for? You have nothing now.”

“You don’t understand. I had no choice.” 

“You’ve lost your edge, Ros. What happened to you? I gave you another chance and this is how you repay me?” Harry shouted suddenly, and then dropped his voice dangerously low as he leant across the table. “What would Adam think?”

Harry could tell that he had touched a nerve; Ros blanched and blinked back fresh tears. 

“Adam’s dead, Harry.” Her voice was trembling as she tried to control her emotions. 

“My point still stands.”

“No it doesn’t. Stop trying to make me give in to you. What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry, I was wrong, I’ll never do it ever again?” Her tone dripped sarcasm as she spoke.

“No, its far too late for that. I’m sending you to the dogs.”

Ros looked up sharply, fear in her icy eyes. “What? Harry, no.”

“You knew this would happen if you got caught.”

“Yes, but I didn’t think I’d get caught!”

“Too late, Ros. Far too late.”

*

The team gathered in the centre of the Grid as Ros and Harry emerged from the meeting room. Several security guards met them and took Ros away. Tears streamed from her eyes as she realised that it was all over for her. She couldn’t even look at the other members of the team; she could feel their betrayal radiating from them. As she reached the pods, Lucas came through, still being escorted by his minder. He said nothing to Ros as she was taken away. What could he have said to her anyway? Ros felt that she should have apologised, but whenever she tried, she couldn’t find the words to say, and so she left in silence. 

“I owe you all an explanation,” Harry said to the team in the stunned silence that followed Ros’ departure. 

*

“I knew it had to be deeper,” Lucas said flatly after Harry’s lengthy explanation. 

“Yes, but how much deeper?” Harry asked. “If Ros was right then nowhere is safe.”

“Why don’t we just deal with that when it comes to it?” Lucas asked. 

Harry nodded in agreement. “I’m going to have words with the Home Secretary. Everyone, go home. It’s been a long day for some of us.” 

They stood to leave, all of them exhausted though they had done nothing. It was amazing just how much news such as this affected them all. Everyone felt numb, hurt, betrayed, and it was a good call of Harry’s to let them go. 

“Amber, Lucas, a word before you leave, please.”

They both hung back and waited until the others had left the meeting room before Harry closed the doors and turned to them both. His heart ached when he saw that Lucas had taken Amber’s hand in his. 

“I am so very sorry to do this to you both,” Harry said quietly, and his sadness was evident in his eyes. “Lucas, will you be section chief?”

Lucas looked down at the floor. “I would Harry, I really would but…”

“But, what?”

“Amber and I had a conversation a few nights ago,” Lucas began. 

“I asked him to leave MI5 and stay with me,” continued Amber, giving Lucas’ hand a reassuring squeeze. “However, he said that he couldn’t leave, and I was upset to start with, but then I understood.”

“The thing is, Amber wants a normal life, and in my mind I can see it too. I can taste it, and I want it. But there will always be this life that I left behind niggling away somewhere in a locked-up corner of my brain. And I thought that if I was going to leave, then I didn’t want to spend every day having doubts or thinking about what could have been. But the same applies for if I did stay – would I always regret it? Would I regret giving up a normal life for one of secrecy and danger? Those were my thoughts. But after today, I realised that above anything, I just want to be happy.” Lucas looked towards Amber and smiled. “I’m leaving, Harry. We both are.” 

Harry looked between them both, saw how much Lucas was shaking, saw Amber’s disbelieving expression, then her happiness as she threw her arms around Lucas’ neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

“Then go. Take this moment. You both deserve happiness. I can see now that your love is so much,” Harry gestured around at the Grid, at himself and the team, “Deeper than this.”

 

\- The End -


End file.
